


The Guardian

by KMac



Category: Ali Krieger and Ashlyn Harris - Fandom
Genre: F/F, US Women's Soccer National Team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 29,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5861332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMac/pseuds/KMac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ali Krieger's father and stepmother die in a car accident, she becomes guardian to her 8 year old sister, Madison.  Madison, a spoiled princess, not only clashes with Ali's fiancée, Ashlyn Harris,but resents Ali.  Can they work together or will Madison destroy Ali and Ashlyn's happiness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Nooooooooooo…..”Ashlyn wails. “I don’t wanna go…………………”

Ali puts her hands on her hips and looks at her fiancée in disgust. “Seriously, Ash? It’s only one weekened….not even 48 hours. You can suck it up!”

“That kid is the devil incarnate!” Ashlyn points her finger at Ali. “Every time I see her she makes some sort of snotty comment about all the drawings on my arms. Last time I saw her, she told me that my new tattoo looked like a kindergartner drew all over my arm. Do you know how expensive that tattoo was?”

The “kid” that Ashlyn was referring to is Ali’s half-sister, Madison. Although Ali isn’t necessarily Madison’s biggest fan, Ashlyn was going to have to learn to get along with her. Especially since the wedding is three months away and Madison is in the wedding.

“She’s eight.” Ali grins. “She’s a pain in the ass but you’re essentially fighting with an eight year old.”

“She started it!” Ashlyn snaps, reluctantly picking up her duffel bag. “I will go but I swear to God…if she says one snotty thing about my newest tattoo I am going to throw her in the ocean.”

“Okay…okay…honey…” Ali says in a rather condescending tone as she gently pushes Ash towards the door. “  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
The ride from D.C. to the Outer Banks is a long one. Traffic on 95 is a nightmare followed by even more nightmarish traffic into Kill Devil Hills. By the time they arrive to the beach house, Ashlyn is cranky. 

“Be nice.” Ali warns as they step up to their dad’s beach house. Every summer Ali’s dad, his wife Vicky, and Madison rent out the beach house for two weeks. All the kids, including Kyle and Ali’s two stepbrothers try to make it down for at least a weekend.

“One word, Al…”Ashlyn says through gritted teeth.

Ali rolls her eyes as she lightly knocks on the door.

“Oh….you’re here! I’m so glad you’re here!” Vicky immediately opens the door, grabs Ali then Ashlyn into a warm hug. “Ken! Ken, Ali and Ashlyn are here!”

“Good to see you.” Ali grins. Although she is very close to her own mom, Deb, Vicky is as good as they come in regards to stepmoms.

“Madison is just so excited to see you.” Vicky says as she ushers them into the living room. 

“Oh I bet.” Ashlyn says with a fake smile. Ali, in turn, gives her a warning look.

“There’s my big girl!” Ken gets up from the couch and reaches out to hug his daughter. He then does the same with Ashlyn. “You ladies must be hungry. Vicky steamed some crabs and we thought we would have dinner out on the porch. Should be done in about a half hour.”

“Sounds great.” Ashlyn scans the room for Devil Incarnate. Usually she is lurking around somewhere.

“Can I get you something to drink in the meantime?” Ken offers.

“Bourbon and Coke if you have it?” Ashlyn says.

“Figures. You will be drunk before dinner like last time.” A platinum blond heads pops out of nowhere. Madison. 

Ashlyn shoots Ali a knowing look then slaps on a fake smile. “Ha! Good memory! How are you doing Madison?” If it had been any other kid, she would have scooped them up in a bear hug but this kid, although insanely beautiful, was un-huggable.

“Fair. The kids in my class are mostly idiots. There is one that still pees himself.” Madison says matter-of-factly.

Ken gives them a sheepish look. “Madison, we talked about this. Some kids have weak bladders so you need to be kind and NICE.”

“He needs to be nicer to us and stop peeing his pants. He smells like Great Aunt Helen’s cat’s litter box.” She retorts.

“Hey, I brought you something, sweetheart,” Ali says suddenly, bending over to give Madison a hug. Madison skirts around the hug and looks Ali square on with her light blues eyes.

“Is it another soccer jersey because I have been dying to get my thirtieth soccer jersey.” 

“Madison!” Ken says sharply. “What has gotten into you?”

Madison’s face colors slightly. “Sorry.”

Ali touches Madison’s beautiful, light blond hair. “It’s okay. Why don’t I get that out for you? It’s in my suitcase. And, yes, it is a tee-shirt.”  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Dinner, despite the sour look on Madison’s face, is somewhat enjoyable. By the time dessert comes around, Tanner and Cody, Ali’s stepbrothers, arrive. Tanner works for Bank of America in Charlotte and Cody is in law school, so Ali rarely gets to catch up with them. 

“I’m so glad to see you guys!” Ali exclaims, jumping up to hug them.

“Dad,” Madison says suddenly.

“Yeah, baby?” Ken reaches out to touch Madison’s face.

“My stomach doesn’t feel very good, I think I’m going to skip dessert and go to bed.”

“Really?” Vicky frowns slightly, reaching out to touch Madison’s forehead. “You don’t feel warm. What’s the matter?”

“Um…stomachache.” Madison says quickly. 

“Okay. I will be up to tuck you in soon.” Vicky says.

“Or we could have Ali do it,” Ken suggests. “You never get to see your big sister and it would give you a chance to talk for a minute.”

“No thanks. Would rather have mom do it.” Madison says unapologetically, not even looking in Ali’s direction.

“It’s okay. We can catch up on the beach tomorrow.” Ali winks.

“Sure.” Madison looks at Ashlyn. “Maybe Ashlyn can scare away all the sharks with her scary tattoos.”

“Madison!” Vicky and Ken say simultaneously. 

Madison’s face flushes slightly.

“Apologize right now!” Ken snaps.  
“Sorry.” Madison flips her long hair across her tanned shoulder and gets up from the table. “Night everybody.”

Ken shakes her head as Madison slinks away. “I’m sorry, Ash, Ali. She’s a really sweet kid most of the time. I don’t know why she gets like this when you guys are around. Maybe she’s just showing off, trying to impress you?”

Ashlyn takes a swig of her bourbon and thinks to herself, “Maybe she needs a swift kick in the ass.”

“So….who’s up for cards?” Vicky says, trying to cut through the uncomfortable silence.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
As Ashlyn predicted, Madison spent the entire weekend being a little tyrant. When they played volleyball on the beach, Madison aimed the ball right at Ashlyn’s head-the whole game. One time the ball even hit Ashlyn squarely in the nose. When they went for a walk on the beach, Madison made a comment about how Ashlyn’s tattoos scared off a small group of children digging in the sand. When they rode their bikes for ice cream, Madison kept slamming her bike into Ali’s bike. Finally, Ali snapped and told her to knock off. Then Madison started crying, making Ali feel bad. When everyone sat down for crab, Madison’s mallet accidently found its way to Ashlyn’s pinky fingers. Vicky had to throw ice in a bag to keep down the swelling.

When it was time to go home, Ashlyn hurried to the car before Madison could plot anymore.

“Ash, I’m so sorry.” Ali said once they were on the road. “She’s been a little mean before but she was a total ass this weekend.”

“Tell me about it.” Ashlyn held up her injured pinky finger.

“Awwww, babe, let me see it….” Ali gingerly grabbed her pinky finger and kissed it. “At least the good news is that we don’t see her very often, except for Thanksgiving.” Even though Ali lives 30 minutes away, Madison is never interested in doing anything with her. When she was smaller, three or four, she jumped on any outing with Ali. Granted Ali didn’t have a whole lot of time to spare but when she did she would take her out to the soccer field to kick the ball around or take her to the zoo in D.C. 

“She’s not evil like this with Tanner and Cody.” Ashlyn adds bitterly. “What is her beef with me? Kids usually love me.”

“I don’t know.” Ali gently rubs Ashlyn’s finger. “She doesn’t really like me either so don’t feel too bad.”

“True.” Ashlyn leans back in the passenger seat. “So, do you think we can stop at a liquor store on the way home? Since you’re driving, I think I need a cold one.”  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
A week later, Ashlyn unexpectedly shows up at Ali’s practice. Ashlyn plays for Orlando so she splits her time between D.C. and Florida. This week happened to be a partial week off, so Ashlyn hopped a plane to see her one and only. 

“Hey! This is a great surprise!” Ali runs over and hugs Ashlyn. “Thought you were working out.”

“Ali….you haven’t gotten anyone’s messages?” Ashlyn holds Ali at arm length, her face paler than normal.

“Um no. My phone is on the bench and we’ve been drilling. What’s wrong?” Ali brushes away a sweaty piece of hair that has escaped from her bun.

“Kyle called me…..”Ashlyn voice cracks. “Oh god Ali…..I don’t know how to tell you this…”

“Tell me what?” Ali’s heart begins to race. “Is something wrong with Kyle?”

“No….”Ashlyn eyes fill up with tears. 

“Then what is it?” Ali can start to feel herself getting irritated. 

“Your dad and Vicky were killed in a car accident last night. They stopped off for food on a remote exit off of 95. As they were headed back to the highway a drunk driver hit them head on.” Ashlyn lets her own tears fall as she watches Ali’s knees buckle underneath her. Quickly, Ashlyn grabs her by the underarms, and pulls her into a tight hug. “I’m so sorry, Al.”

Ali pushes her away so that she can see her face. “What about Madison?”

“Madison is alive.” Ashlyn rubs Ali’s arms. “She’s at the children’s hospital in Richmond. From what Kyle said, she has bruises from the seatbelt, some cuts from the glass, but she’s going to be okay.”

Ali processes this for a moment then collapses into Ashlyn’s arms sobbing.


	2. Chapter 2

Ashlyn drives Ali to Richmond where Madison is within a hour of telling her. Before they can get in to see her though, the hospital's social worker gets a hold of them. 

"Whatever you have to say, can it wait?" Ashlyn protectively puts her arm around Ali's waist.

"I'm very, very sorry for your loss." The social worker says gently. "But this is a conversation that we can't have around Madison."

"It's okay, Ash." Ali nods her head and follows the social worker into the nurse's break room.

"Madison is going to be released tomorrow." The social worker gestures for them to sit down. "But the problem is she is going to have to go into temporary foster care until a judge appoints a guardian." 

“We are working on that.” The social worker nods her head. “Your brother, Kyle, didn’t know the name of your parents’ lawyer so if you know the name that would be very helpful.”

“Um….I was named the executor of their will…” Ali says shakily, on the verge of crying again. “I can try to remember who they used.”

“Good. I know this has been a lot to process but if you can get his or her name that would be very helpful.” The social worker says encouragingly. “Did your parents ever talk to you about who they were going to give Madison to in case something happened to them?”

Ali shakes her head. “No. But she would probably go with my aunt and uncle. My dad is really close with his brother.”  
“Okay.” The social worker reaches out to grab Ali’s hand. “We also have to talk about telling Madison that your parents are…are deceased.”

“Oh my god.” The color drains from Ali’s face. “She doesn’t know does she?”

The social worker shakes her head. “She was conscious at the scene of the accident so she knows that they may have been badly hurt but she doesn’t know they are deceased. We thought it would be best that she hears it from family.”

“Of course.” Ali leans back into the couch as Ashlyn wraps an arm around her shoulder.

“Kyle, I understand, is trying to get a flight here. Tanner, Cody, I also understand are on their way. And they both said that there is other family on their way. Do you want to until they all get here?” The social worker gently presses.

“My mom is also on her way.” Ali adds numbly. “Maybe we should wait until everyone gets here.”

“Okay.” The social worker nods gently.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Ali and Ashlyn decide that it would be best for Ali to go in to Madison’s room first. After giving Ali a long hug, Ashlyn heads down to the cafeteria for a cup of coffee.

“Hey………”Ali quietly pushes open the door to Madison’s room. 

Madison, a large bandage on her cheek, looks over at Ali then looks away without saying anything.

“Watcha watching?” Ali looks up at the TV to an unknown kid show. Madison says nothing.

“How are you feeling, sweetheart?” Ali says gently, pulling a chair over to her bed. Madison still says nothing.

“Does your cheek hurt?” Ali takes Madison’s hand into hers. Madison nods then yanks her hand out of Ali’s, rolls away.

“Can I get you anything?” The sight of Madison in the hospital bed, her beautiful blond hair matted to the pillow, her back completely turned away from Ali, brings on a new wave of tears. Madison shakes her head.

They stay silent until Madison finally rolls over to face Ali. 

“They took them away in a different helicopter than me.” Madison says quietly. “Where are they?”

Ali had presumed that they died on the scene. They had been alive after the accident?

“Um……” Ali falters, unable to utter anything.

“And why are you crying?” Madison says almost angrily. 

Ali immediately swipes at her tears. “Madison…..”

Madison sits up, her light eyes flashing. “Ali, stop crying. Where are they?”

A new set of fresh tears spill down Ali’s face.

“Tell me!” Madison practically screams.

Ali, not thinking, gets up from her chair, and pulls Madison into her arms. She, of course, tries to push her away but Ali holds her tighter.

“Let….go…of me!” Madison yells into Ali’s shoulder. 

“We were going to wait until everyone got here but I want to tell you the truth.” Ali says into Madison’s hair. Almost immediately she feels Madison go limp in her arms. With one hand, Ali reaches down to stroke her hair. 

“The truth is….”Ali sobs, tightening her one arm around Madison, “They’re gone.”

Madison says nothing. In her heart, she knew that she was telling the truth. The whole entire day, she had been asking everyone-nurse, doctors, social worker lady-where her parents are and no one would look her in the eye.

“Say something….” Ali finally whispers, gently rocking her against her chest.

Madison says nothing but for the first time in probably ever, she lets Ali hold her.   
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
“Can I get you anything?” Ashlyn says gently as they both settle into the hotel bed.

Ali shakes her head. It was about three o’clock in the morning and she couldn’t even form a sentence.

“How about I just hold you then?” Ashlyn rolls Ali into her and wraps both arms around her.

Ali, with Ashlyn’s arms tightly around her, finally falls asleep just as the sun is coming up. Before she drifts off, though, childhood memories of her dad flood her brain-him coaching her on the field, him cheering her on at Penn, him wearing red, white, and blue at the World Cup, crying after the final minutes. How was she going to move on without him?  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
“This is insane.” Uncle Scott screams at the social worker. “You can’t send her to a foster home right now. I want to talk to your supervisor.”

The social worker, accustomed to angry people, calmly says, “My hands are tied. If I let Madison go home with you or any members of your family without a judge’s consent, I will lose my job and possibly my license. And I truly don’t like this as much as you do. But the family she is going to for the time being is a loving, beautiful family with two children of their own. They are going to love on Madison until we can get this custody matter sorted out.”

Ali, from the corner of the hospital’s lounge, reaches over to grab Kyle’s hand. Kyle, like Madison, had barely been able to say a word.

“You okay?” Ali whispers.

Kyle suddenly puts his face into his hands and starts to sob. Ali immediately reaches out to rub his back. Cody, sitting on Kyle’s other side, does the same.

“My niece and nephew have enough to deal with,” Scott continues to fume. “And you are adding more shit to this.”

“Uncle Scott,” Ali quickly rises up from her seat. “Madison is going to be okay for a few days. We’ll get this sorted out and then she can go home with you.” Ali had just found her parents’ lawyer’s name and had put a call into him this morning. They all assumed that he would be Madison’s legal guardian, they just needed a judge to look at the will."

“Fine.”  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
First thing Monday morning, Judge Rylie of Richmond’s district court, grants emergency guardianship to Scott Krieger. All the Kriegers, plus Vicky’s family, then drive up to D.C. to begin funeral arrangements.

“I can’t get Madison to eat anything.” Tanner comes into Scott’s kitchen with a plate full of food. Well-meaning neighbors had been inundating Scott’s house with food and the kitchen looked like it could feed an entire homeless shelter.

“Let me try.” Ali grabs the plate then shuffles up to the bedroom where Madison is. She had refused to bathe at the foster family’s home so her hair was greasy and stringy. She was also wearing the foster family’s ten-year old daughter’s clothes so the pants were loose and the top was too long. She looked like a mess and she didn’t care.

“Maddie, you need to eat something.” Ali only called her ‘Maddie’ when she was trying to coax her.

Madison eyed the plate from her stance on the bed. “Your parents died, here’s a casserole that has a bunch of gross stuff in it?”

Ali, despite herself, smiles. “It is pretty gross looking. How about I make you a grilled cheese sandwich?”

Madison’s face darkens. “I hate cheese. Don’t you know that?”

Ali could have kicked herself. She faintly recalled that Madison hated cheese but with the stress of everything, had forgotten.

“How about we get some fresh air and go out to eat. You and me?” Ali suggests.

Madison shakes her head. “No. And could you actually leave me alone? I want to go to sleep.”

Ali reluctantly nods. Now, she supposed, was not the time to push her.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
On Tuesday morning, Ali gets a phone call from her dad and Vicky’s lawyer. He had gone through the will and needed to see her immediately.

“Do you want me to go with you?” Ash, who had extended her stay in D.C. until the funeral, looked at Ali in concern. She hadn’t slept in several days, had barely eaten, and was breaking down about every hour on the hour-all to be expected.

“No.” Ali says. “Yes.”

“I’ll drive.” Ashlyn says decidedly.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
Upon their arrival, Ali and Ash are immediately escorted back into the lawyer’s office.

“Hey….” The lawyer, a good-looking man in his early 40’s, jumps out of his swivel chair. 

“Hi. I’m Ali.” Ali says, her voice cracking a bit.

“So incredibly sorry for your loss.” He says. “I was Vicky’s neighbor growing up. She was a few years older than me but she was so nice and her family is so nice.”

“Thanks.” Ali’s tone is unintentionally clipped. She had a million things to help with back at Scott’s house and she didn’t want to waste any more time than necessary in a lawyer’s office.

“Please have a seat.” He says.

Ashlyn and Ali take seats opposite of his desk.

“So I reviewed your dad and Vicky’s will.” He begins, pulling out a manila folder. “As you probably know, you are the executor of their estate.”

“Not to be rude…” Ali interjects. But can this wait until after the funeral?”

“Most of the stuff in here can wait, of course.” He says matter-of-factly. “But there is one thing that needs to be addressed now. The guardianship of your sister, Madison.”

“Oh.” Ali says. “I’m sure she is going to my Uncle Scott so whatever I need to do for that I can do that today.”

He leans back in his chair. “Actually your uncle has not been named Madison’s guardian. Your dad and Vicky actually wanted you to have her.” He then produces an envelope with her name on it. “This is a letter they wrote explaining their decision.”

Ali and Ashlyn’s mouth simultaneously drop open.


	3. Chapter 3

Ashlyn and Ali sit outside the lawyer’s office for an hour. In silence. Finally, Ashlyn decides to speak up.

“Look, Al, he said that this is what your parents wanted in the will but that you don’t have to legally do anything. He said that your parents picked Scott if you are unable to do this.” Ash glances over to where Ali is clutching the letter in both hands. “I’m sure Scott will want her and Vicky’s parents would take her too. She would go to a good home if you decide not to do this.”

Ali whips around in her seat. “A good home? Ashlyn…she’s not a puppy.”

Ashlyn grabs Ali’s arm. “I’m sorry. You know I didn’t mean it like that.”

Ali sucks in a deep breath. “I know. I guess I just need some time alone to think about this.”

Ashlyn slowly nods. “Okay.”

“Can you take me to Woodbridge?” 

“Woodbridge?” Ashlyn looks at her in surprise.

“Yes.” Ali says firmly. “I want to go on the field that I used to play on with my dad. I want to read this letter and I want to think about things before I do anything.”

“Of course.” Ashlyn, although worried about Ali’s current state of mind, does what she is told. She turns on the car ignition and heads out of the parking lot towards the beltway.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Ali picks a spot on the field that she played on for so many years. She sits down, letter in hand. Then stares at the letter for a good ten minutes before opening it. The sight of her dad’s almost ineligible handwriting brings her to tears for the umpteenth time that day.

Dear Ali,  
I know giving Madison to you must have come as a shock but we really think that you are the perfect guardian for her.  
You are the strongest, smartest, resilient woman we know. Whenever you have faced a challenge, you dig your heels in and don’t let up. You are also the kindest, most compassionate person that I have ever met and I am so proud to call you my daughter.  
Although you don’t see it, there is a lot of you in Madison. She’s smart, strong, and knows what she wants-maybe a little too much sometimes.   
We want you to have her because we think that you will bring the best out of her. And, since you are reading this, we are confident that you will help guide her through life without us.   
AND. If you don’t want Madison, that’s okay honey. You will not be disappointing us in any way. There are plenty of people who will take her and we want you to do what’s best for you. In fact, we have put Uncle Scott as our second choice, which is probably what our lawyer has already told you. Make this decision with as much time and care as you need.  
We love you so much.  
Love,   
Dad and Vicky  
Ali’s heart tightens as she sets the letter down in her lap. What was she going to do?  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
On the morning of her dad’s and Vicky’s funeral, Ali slips out of bed at 6:00 AM. She hadn’t slept all night but couldn’t lie in bed for another minute. She covers up Ashlyn, who had kicked off the covers during the night, and wanders down the hall to the bathroom. As she does, she notices a light on in the room Madison is staying. Carefully, she pushes the door open. Madison, still in her clothes from the foster family, was lying on top of the covers, clutching a stuffed turtle (one that she has had since birth) and the tee-shirt that Ali had given her at the beach house. 

The police had given them all the contents of their parents’ car the day before. Madison, uninterested in getting her stuff back, had told them to leave her stuff by the door. The bag, in fact, was still there. It looks like the only thing Madison wanted was her turtle and Ali’s shirt.

At that moment, watching her sister sleep with her shirt, Ali decided something that had been weighing on her for two days. She was going to honor what her dad and Vicky wanted.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
“Madison, you have to take a shower.” Kyle throws Madison over his shoulder in a fireman carry. 

“I DON’T WANT a shower!” 

“Sweetie, you smell like a pig who has just rolled in his own poop.” Kyle is never one to mince words.

“THAT’S GROSS!”

“Tell me about it!”

“You are the meanest!”

“Sing it sister!” Kyle says, dumping her at the bathroom threshold. 

“Let me out of here!” She tries to dash past him but he grabs her up.

“Ali!!!!!!” Kyle screams.

Ali, who was in the midst of getting dressed, comes running out in the hallway wearing a skirt and a bra.

“Ugh! My eyes are burning!” Kyle screeches.

“Well, what do you expect when you scream my name!” Ali snaps. “What is going on out here?”

“HE is being mean!” Madison index finger points in the general direction of Kyle’s butt.

“SHE is being meaner!” Kyle retorts. “All I am doing is trying to get her to shower because she smells like a pig!”

“Okay, okay…..” Ali takes a deep breath, not quite believing that her brother is acting the same age as Madison. “Kyle, put her down. Madison, get in the shower. You are not going to smell on the day we bury them.” Almost immediately, she regrets these words.

Kyle, as equally shocked as Madison, drops Madison on her feet. Madison then looks from Kyle to Ali, her eyes filling up with tears.

“Maddie….” Ali reaches to her. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said it like that.”

“Why are you sorry?” Madison’s eyes shimmer with tears. “It’s true.”

“Sweetie….”Kyle also reaches out to her. Instead, she slams the door in both of their faces and locks it.

“Well that went well.” Kyle puts his hand in his face. “Uncle Scott is going to have his work cut out for him.”

Ali says nothing. She had decided to wait until after the funeral to talk to everyone about her decision.   
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
Madison’s grandparents had bought her a navy blue dress with a white peter pan collar for the funeral but she refused to put it on. Fearing that she was going to make everyone late, Ali relented and let her wear a pink sparkly tutu with an equally sparkly shirt that says “Sparkle” on the front. 

“You look beautiful, Madison!” Kyle exclaims as she slides into the limo with the rest of them. 

Ignoring him, she takes a seat in the corner. Seconds later, she rips out the bow that had held some of her hair back. “This thing is bugging me.” She then promptly throws it on the limo floor. 

“I’ll get that for you.” Tanner says nicely, reaching down to pick it up. 

“Where’s Ashlyn?” Madison looks directly at Ali.

“Um, well, she’s not family yet so she is driving separately. The limo is just for family.” Ali explains.

“At least she covered up her drawings.” Madison snaps.

“Honey, those are tattoos, and we all have them!” Kyle says light heartedly, gesturing to himself and Ali.

“Trees. Good choice, Kyle.” Madison rolls her eyes.

“Hey, those trees have a lot of meaning and….”

“Kyle!” Uncle Scott warns.

Kyle doesn’t utter another word but does stick his tongue out in Madison’s direction.

“Kyle!” They all say.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
All the children-Kyle, Ali, Tanner, Cody, Madison-sit in the front pew. Not wanting to risk a scene, Ali decides to sandwich herself between Kyle and Madison. Ashlyn, sitting a few pews back, shakes her head as Madison turns around and gives her a dirty look. 

“Turn around, sweetheart.” Ali asks nicely.

Madison does but she clearly is not happy about it. And when the funeral procession music begins she starts swinging her legs back and forth in a frantic motion. As the coffins come up the aisle, the entire church stands. The sight of them makes Ali almost weak in the knees. 

“It’s going to be okay.” Kyle whispers into Ali’s hair, putting her hands on her shoulders.

Ali nods as her dad’s then Vicky’s coffin passes. She then glances down at Madison who is just staring down at her feet. Instinctively, she draws the little girl closer to her. Madison, however, immediately pushes Ali’s hands off her shoulders.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
The graveside service is in Ken’s hometown, a few towns north of Washington D.C. Everyone rides in the limo in silence. Madison, who had wiggled, kicked her feet against the floor the entire service, sat there, unmoving. Kyle, noticing this, puts his arm around her. Surprisingly, she doesn’t recoil from his touch.

When they get to the cemetery, Kyle and Cody take each of Madison’s hand. Ali waits for Ashlyn, who had driven a few cars behind them in the funeral procession. 

“You holding up?” Ashlyn grabs her hand and holds it tightly.

Ali nods. She was exhausted and not ready to face all the people that were gathering at her Uncle’s house, waiting to pay their respects to her parents. And she was certainly not ready to say goodbye to them yet.

“Hi sweetheart,” Deb comes up along her other side.

“Thanks for coming, Mom.” Ali puts her arm around Deb’s shoulder. Even though her parents were divorced they had remained friends through the years-coming together for her games and other special occasions. 

Deb nods as she wraps her arm around Ali’s waist.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
“If I have one more person utter a clichéd “it was just their time”, I may hurt someone.” Ali mutters to Ashlyn, carrying a tray of bruschetta.

“Why don’t you put that down and let’s go for a walk.” Ashlyn suggests.

“You know, I could use some air.” She sets the tray on the nearest coffee table and follows Ashlyn out of the house.

“I’m proud of you, you know.” Ashlyn puts her arm around Ali and pulls her close to her. 

“You are?” Ali looks at her in surprise.

“Yes. You lost two people whom you loved very much but managed to take care of a lot of things.” Ashlyn motions for her to sit down on the curb outside the house. 

Ali doesn’t know what to say. She did what she thought her parents would have wanted.

“I have to leave tomorrow but you know I am here for you 24 hours.” Ashlyn murmurs, rubbing Ali’s shoulder.

“I know.” Ali burrows her head into Ashlyn’s shoulder.

“Ash.” Ali says suddenly.

“Yeah?”

“I’ve decided that I am going to take Madison.”

“I figured.”

Ali looks up at Ashlyn in surprise. “You did?”

“Yes.” Ashlyn smiles slightly. “When have you ever given up on anyone? When have you ever abandoned anyone when they needed you the most?”

Ali doesn’t know what to say.

“The answer is ‘never’.” Ashlyn says gently. 

“So you’re not mad?” Ali searches Ashlyn’s eyes. “I mean this is going to affect our lives. She’s going to be coming to live with us. And when she gets married she’s going to be with us.”

“We’ll adjust.” Ashlyn assures her quietly, brushing a strand of hair off of Ali’s face. “I love you so this means that I am going to love Madison too.”

Ali reaches over and hugs Ashlyn around the neck. “Thank you.”

From the window of the house, Madison watches Ali and Ashlyn hug. A moment later, she walks through the house, and out the back door.   
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
“What do you mean she is not in the house?” Ali demands. 

Kyle, Tanner, Cody, Scott, Deb, and a half a dozen others shrug.

“So no one saw her leave?” Ali tries to keep the panic out of her voice. “Maybe she is in the house hiding somewhere.”

“We’ve looked pretty much everywhere.” Kyle runs a hand through his hair. 

“Ashlyn and I were not gone for very long. How can you lose an eight year old in a short amount of time?”

“Actually, you were out there for a lot longer than that.” Kyle says bluntly.

“Okay…”Debbie holds up her hands.”Let’s split up, walk through the neighborhood. Everyone has a cellphone, if you find her, text everyone else.”

Five minutes later, everyone was out in the neighborhood, calling out Madison’s name. They check playgrounds, a corner store, a school parking lot-nothing. Ali, beginning to panic, starts dialing her mom’s cell. It’s probably time to get the police involved. Before she finishes dialing, however, she looks into a nearby soccer field. There, in the goalie net, is a familiar shock of blond hair. Madison. 

“Madison, what the hell were you thinking!” Ali marches up to her, face red with anger. “We have been worried sick! I was about to call the police.”

Madison’s small face looks up at her. It’s swollen from crying. And her hair is wet from her tears.

“Oh love……”Ali drops to her knees. 

“Why were you worried?” Madison snaps through her tears. “You are going to be gone tomorrow and won’t have to worry about me ever again.”

Ali sits down next to Madison. Although she wants to hug her, she knows better.

“I am leaving tomorrow but you’re coming with me.” Ali says gently.

Tears continue to fall down Madison’s face. “I don’t understand.”

“Dad and your mom wanted me to have you.” Ali wraps her arms around her knees. “They went to a lawyer and everything to make sure I would get you.”

“But you don’t want me.” Madison spats. “You never have time for me. You’re playing soccer or with Ashlyn or with Kyle. And Ashlyn. She doesn’t want me. She hates me. I can tell.”

Ali, startled, looks at Madison with big eyes. “Is that what you really think?”

Madison gulps then nods.

“Sweetheart……”Ali begins. “You’re my sister. And sisters don’t always get along. But it doesn’t mean that I don’t love you. And Ashlyn. She has a heart of gold, she will love you if you let her.”

Madison looks down at her shoes. “I’m cold. I want to go now.”

“Okay.” Ali purses her lips together. “But we are going to have to talk about you never running off again on our way home.”

Madison gets up, brushes herself off, and looks at Ali through a wave of fresh new tears. “I want my mom.” 

Ali grabs her, gently pulls her down, and holds her tightly against her chest. Madison tries desperately to get away from her but when she realizes that Ali is not going to let go, she wraps her small arms around Ali’s waist and sobs.


	4. Chapter 4

Less than a week after the funeral, Ali flies to California for a cap against Germany. Originally, the plan was to leave Madison behind with Uncle Scott but the court recommended child psychologist highly pressed for Madison to accompany Ali to California. Her reasoning was that leaving Madison behind so soon after the funeral may be damaging to the bond Ali needed to form with her-or so what Ali took from the one hour conversation with the woman.

Kyle, however, was generous enough to take Madison for a few days so that Ali could train in peace. Things went great the first day but the second day of training she gets a phone call.

"The kid is a NIGHTMARE, Al! A nightmare!" Kyle doesn't even preface the conversation with a "hello."

"What happened?" Ali resists a groan.

"She took my bed, for one, she fed cookies....COOKIES to Luna...in my bed..." Kyle fumes. "And you know how I am about my bed. It's sacred ground! And you know Luna is on a strict organic diet!"

"Uh-huh...."Ali shoves off her sweatshirt. 

"Then, when I was trying to do a photo shoot with the guys...I told her to sit nicely in the living room. I give her the remote, I think we are good." Kyle pauses for dramatic effect. "Does she stay in the living room? No. She comes in to where we are and starts making fun of everyone. 'Ewwwwww....gross.....why are you wearing only underwear!" 

"Kyle!" Ali snaps. "You had naked guys in your apartment while she is there?"

"They weren't naked! They had silk boxers with bow ties on them! Hellooooo!!!!" Kyle scoffs. "Oh, and BTW, I don't think you are going to have to have the sex talk with her. You're welcome."

If Ali could strangle Kyle through the phone she would but she manages to keep her voice calm. "Okay, I will be over tonight for dinner. In the meantime, no more naked guys until she leaves."

"How many times do I have to tell you! They weren't naked!"

"Talk to you later, Ky! Gotta go!" Ali clicks off the phone. 

"How's it going Kriegs?" Rapinoe, noticing Ali looking stressed, jogs over to her.

"It's fine...everything is fine." Ali quickly shoves her phone into her bag. "Kyle is just being a little dramatic."

"Okay." Rapinoe says with more than a hint of skepticism. The truth of the matter is, the whole team, including Ashlyn, feels that it is too soon for Ali to be back on the field. Not only did she lose her Dad and Vicky but now she has been thrown into a mom role. 

"Let's keep going." Ali says firmly, gesturing to where the other girls are drilling.

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................

Ali arrives at Kyle's armed with Chinese food. When she arrives, Kyle is sulking on the floor while Madison is sprawled across his couch, Luna lying beside her. 

Traitor!” Kyle hisses at the dog as he helps Ali put the food on the table.

“Look at them! “ Ali can’t help but find the child and dog cute together. “Good on you for tiring her out! Did you take her to the beach or park?”

Kyle looks at her sheepishly. “So my friend, Pete, moved into his new bungalow close to the beach today and needed help moving. Does that count as ‘going to the beach’? I mean like the beach was a few blocks away. “

Ali looks at Kyle incredulously. “You had her move stuff?”

“Yeah! Not heavy stuff though.” He flips open a container of fried rice. 

“Kyle, she’s your sister not slave labor.” Ali says calmly.

“Whatevs!” Kyle waves his hand indifferently. “She will be up in like 20 minutes. Kids have way more energy than us. You should have seen her carry like a champ!”

Three hours later, Madison is still asleep on the couch, completely unaware that Ali had come to see her.

“I have an early practice so I need to get back to the hotel. “ Ali looks over to where Madison is slightly snoring. “I think she’s out for the night so I will just put her to bed.”

“Oh, that sounds brilliant! I could use a break!” Kyle breathes a sigh of relief. “This mothering thing is soooooo hard.”

Ali bites her tongue and carefully lifts Madison up into her arms. Madison, still asleep, lays her head on Ali’s shoulder. Suddenly, Ali realizes that the back of Madison’s hair is covered in glitter and confetti. 

“Kyle….”Ali whispers. “Why is her hair covered in glitter and….is that confetti shaped like…penises?”

“Oh that!?” Kyle dismisses. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Kyle!?”

“She ended up being our confetti girl for this morning’s photoshoot. Whenever we needed a burst of confetti, she threw it up for us. She loved it! Although she asked me what the confetti shaped like penises were. I told her they were mini space rockets. Not sure if she bought that. ” Kyle looks at Ali and bats his eyelashes innocently.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
Ali, exhausted, drops into bed back at the hotel. When she and Ashlyn were sharing a hotel room with roommates, they never acted like they were engaged. However, both Ali’s roommates were out so Ash reaches out to rub Ali’s neck.

“Photoshoots. Confetti penises. Making her move stuff.” Ali can barely get the words out she’s so irritated.  
Ashlyn resists the urge to laugh.

“Not funny, Ash!” Ali snaps. “She’s my little sister…eight year old sister…and I am now in charge of what she turns into.”

Ashlyn digs deeper in Ali’s neck. “Honey, relax. This day isn’t going to traumatize her.”

“You’re right.” Ali sighs. “And Kyle is doing me a favor. I love him so much but he did not make good decisions today.”

“It will be alright Mamacita.” Ashlyn soothes. “Maybe tomorrow he will take her to a female strip club to cancel out the male strippers she saw today.”

Ali, without warning, takes a pillow and whacks Ash in the head with it.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………....  
The day before the cap, Kyle arrives at Ali’s practice with Madison in tow. Madison’s hair is in a high bun and her face has an inch of make-up on it. She looks like she is 8 going on 16. 

“Surprise!” Kyle throws his hands up. “Take your sister to the salon day!”

Madison, surprisingly, looks proud of her new look.

“Whoaaaaaa……..”Ashlyn, who just happens to be jogging by, stops short. “That’s a fancy new look Madison!”

“Jealous?!.” Madison snaps.

“Madison! That was rude!” Ali reprimands. 

Madison shrugs.

“Sooooo, listen….” Kyle gets close to Ali. “The boys have invited me on an impromptu weekend in Mexico. Like leaving in 2 hours. I REALLY want to go. Was hoping you could take the shorty a day and half early for me?”

For a split moment, Ali is a little irritated but then reminds herself that Christie does it all the time with kids. How bad could it be?

“Okay.” Ali agrees.

“Ohmigod. I love you, sis!” Kyle grabs her into a quick hug before thrusting all of Madison’s things in her arms.

“Kyle, you’re leaving me here?” Madison looks at this exchange in confusion.

Kyle, feeling slightly bad, leans down into her. “Girlfriend, we had the best time,right?”

Madison nods, blinking back tears. 

“Okay, so I am going to like come to Virginia in like a month!” Kyle kisses the top of her head. “And we can like Facetime all the time if you want. Well, not all the time, maybe a few times a week.”

Madison nods carefully.

“Awesome! See you soon, babes!” He hugs her and is off like a flash.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Madison barely says a word throughout practice or the team dinner afterwards or the team follies that O’Hara and Rapinoe lead after dinner. 

“Is she okay?” Ashlyn whispers to Ali during the follies, gesturing to where Madison has her head down on a hotel table. “She hasn’t said one snarky thing to me since Kyle left.”

Ali looks over in concern. “Maybe she’s tired?”

Ashlyn shrugs. “Probably.”

“Follies are almost over anyway. “ Ali says, getting up. “I will bring her up to bed.”

“Okay.” Ashlyn nods her head in agreement. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

“See you in the morning.”  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
When they get up to the hotel room, Madison puts on her the new PJs that Uncle Scott had given her. No one had had the heart to go to her house to get her clothes so everyone kept buying her new things.

“Did you brush your teeth, sweetheart?” Ali says as Madison comes out of the bathroom.

“Yes.” Madison quietly pads over to her duffel bag. She looks carefully at first then more frantically. Soon, she is in tears  
.  
“Maddie, what’s wrong?” Ali walks over to where she has dumped out the entire contents of the bag.

“I can’t find Sheldon……!” Madison plops down in the midst of her mess.

“Who’s Sheldon?” Ali presses gently, bending down to her eye level.

“My turtle!” She says incredulously. “I have only had him like forever! And I must have left him at Kyle’s.” 

“I’m so sorry!” Ali reaches out to touch Madison’s shoulder.

“It’s fine.” Madison pushes her hand away, stands up, and walks towards the bed. 

“We can have Kyle Fed Ex him the moment he gets home!” Ali offers. 

Madison says nothing as she climbs into bed and pulls up the covers around her.  
“Maddie?”

“It doesn’t matter. I just really want to go to sleep now. Can you please turn off the light?”  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
The next day is game day so Madison hangs out in the stands with the Rampone family. Right before the game starts, Ali looks up to see Madison playing with Riley. Breathing a sigh of relief, she takes her place on the field.

The game is tight but the U.S. scores in the last ten minutes, bringing the score 3-2. 

After the game, all the family and friends gather unto the field with the players. Madison, who has taken to Riley, arrives holding hands with her new friend. To Ashlyn’s and Ali’s surprise, there is a hint of a smile on Madison’s face-the first one they had seen since Kyle had dropped her off. Thinking she was going to be okay for a moment, they both go over and talk to some of the players from the Irish team.

“Mom, you did great!” Riley quickly releases Madison’s hand and goes flying into Christie’s arms. 

Madison’s smile immediately disappears as Christies wraps Riley up in a hug. 

“Mommy!” Reece runs up to them with her dad in tow. Moments later , the family is wound together in a hug.

Madison, unable to watch this any longer, turns away from the crowd, and takes off running down the field.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
“Oh my god. I lost her.” Ali, on the verge of a panic attack, looks frantically around at the teammates who gathered around her. 

“Riley, you didn’t see her leave?” Christie gently probes her daughter. More than a dozen pair of eyes turn to her.

“Um….”Riley, who thinks she has done something wrong, looks around nervously. “I was holding her hand then I saw my mom. I let it go to give her a hug. Then dad and Reece came up. When I turned around she was gone.”

Everyone lets out a collective “oooohhhhh”. 

“What?” Riley stammers. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No, sweetheart, not at all.” Christie reassures her, pulling her into her side. 

“Alright, so we checked the entire field.” Rapinoe jogs back to the group. “Did we check all the stands?”

“Yeah, but we can recheck them.” Syd says, rubbing Ali’s back encouragingly.

“Locker rooms?” Kelley suggests.

“We’ve done locker rooms.” Ashlyn says.

“Bathrooms?” Someone throws out.

“Bathrooms…..!” Ali and Ashlyn say simultaneously before both take off running. ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
After checking 4 stalls, they finally find a tiny pair of feet with pink sneakers dangling from a toilet.

“Can you give me a minute with her?” Ali says to Ash.

Ash nods.

“Madison, I know you are in there.” Ali says gently.

Madison immediately opens the door. “Don’t be mad at me, I know I should have told you I was going to the bathroom but I just had to go really bad and…..”

Madison, as Ali had suspected, had been crying in the stall. Her eyes were red and there were large tear stains on her cheeks.

“Maddie, I am not mad.” Ali says quietly.

Madison looks surprised by this. “Ali, I know we aren’t supposed to go home until tomorrow but can we go home tonight? I really want to go home.”

“Of course. If we can get a flight out, we can go home tonight.” Ali assures her soothingly. “My apartment is not too far away from National so let’s see if we can get in there.”

“I mean…”Madison swallows hard. ”My home.”  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
A few hours later, Ali and Madison are on a redeye to D.C.. Less than ten minutes into the flight, Madison falls asleep against the window. Ali watches her while she sleeps and knows it’s a fitful one as every so often Madison’s head gently jerks against the window. Finally, Ali can’t take it anymore. She unbuckles the little girl and carefully lays her across the seats so that Madison’s head is resting gently in her lap. Madison, too tired to protest, doesn’t move. Ali then carefully pulls a bright blue airline blanket around her and lays an arm across Madison’s small body. 

“What are you doing?” Madison, realizing where she is, opens one of her eyes.

“Shhhh…..go back to sleep.” Ali gently strokes Madison’s beautiful blond hair with her other hand. She was a remarkably beautiful child-a beautiful combination of her parents. And just the mere thought makes Ali’s eyes water.


	5. Chapter 5

“Ali, you need to tell her sooner than later.” Ashlyn says as she opens the sliding glass door to her balcony. The second she does, a wave of balmy Florida weather hits her face. 

“I know, Ash.” Ali says a little too clipped. “But it’s been less than two weeks since the funeral. How am I supposed to tell her that the house she grew up in has to be sold?”

“This has been hard, babe, I know it’s been hard.” Ashlyn plops down unto a lounge chair. “And I don’t mean to tell you what to do. She’s going to have be told soon, though.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Ali glances around to make sure Madison is still upstairs playing in her room.

“I’ll be up in few days. We can tell her together if you want.” Ashlyn suggests.

“That’s not a bad idea.” Ali sighs. “Ash?”

“Yeah, babe?”

“I miss you.”

“I miss you too.”

They talk a little longer before Ash heads to practice. The Orlando Pride is playing Seattle Reign this weekend and coach called for a night practice. 

When Ali hangs up, Madison appears out of nowhere.

“Are you really gonna sell my house?”  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
“So, she told you she hated you and has now locked herself in the bedroom?” Kyle says.

“Yep.”

“Huh. It went better than I thought it would.” Kyle muses. 

“I suppose it could have been worse.” Ali sighs. “Now, how am I going to get her out of her bedroom?”

“Do you know how to pick a lock?”

“No. Do you?”

“No.”

“Second idea?”

“You could take the door off the hinges?” Kyle giggles at this idea.

“Seriously? This is the best you can do?”

“I dunno, Al!” Kyle says. “Bribery always works so maybe try that.”

“Not bad. What do I bribe her with?”

“Beats me. Candy? Trip to the zoo? Makeover?”

“You and your makeovers!” Ali can’t help but laugh. “Maybe I will try her with candy. I think I saw some in the pantry.”

“Godspeed, Al.” Kyle blows kisses into the phone before hanging up.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….   
Ali spends an hour outside Madison’s door. Although Ali tries to coax her out with everything she can think of-candy, ice cream, a movie, a trip to the zoo, a new outfit-nothing gets her out. Finally, Ali decides that she’s too tired to deal with the situation so she pads down to the spare room that she had been sleeping in and crawls into bed. A few minutes later, she hears the creak of Madison’s door and footsteps down the hall. Ali listens carefully and realizes that they stopped around her dad and Vicky’s bedroom. Quietly, she climbs out of bed and tiptoes down to the bedroom. She waits a few minutes before poking her head into the room. Madison, Sheldon clutched to her chest, was curled up on the large king sized bed. 

“Madison.” Ali says quietly.

Madison’s eyes fly open. For a moment it looks like she is going to try to make a run for her room but then she realizes that Ali is blocking the door.

“Just let me sleep here.” Her voce isn’t hostile or snotty, it’s just sad.

Ali wordlessly climbs unto the bed beside her.

“Sweetheart…..” Ali begins. “We are going to have to start talking to each other.”  
Madison says nothing.

“When I make you angry or upset, you can’t keep running and hiding from me.” Ali says matter-of-factly. 

Madison suddenly bolts upright. “Why do you have to sell my home? This is my mommy and daddy’s home, not yours.” Her tone becomes accusatory.

Ali thinks for a moment before she speaks. “I would love to keep this home but it’s just not possible. It’s really expensive and I don’t have that kind of money to spend. Do you understand what I am trying to say?”

Madison’s eyes tear up. “Where am I going to live? You only have one bedroom at your house. Are you going to make me sleep on the couch?”

In all the chaos, this is something that had slipped Ali’s mind. Where was Madison going to sleep?

“You don’t know, do you?” A tear falls from Madison’s eye.

“You’re right, I don’t know what we are going to do yet.” Ali admits, looking Madison straight in the eyes. “But I am marrying Ash in a few months. We could find a place that all of us love. How does that sound?”

The mere mention of Ashlyn makes Madison tear up more. 

“Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” Ali brushes a strand of hair that has fallen in Madison’s tears.

“I don’t want to live anywhere but here.” Madison brushes back tears with the back of her hand. “The closet smells like my mom and the bathroom smells like daddy’s shaving cream. If I move, I won’t be able to smell them anymore. ”

This makes Ali’s heart plunge. She reaches over and silently pulls Madison into her. 

“Am I going to have to go to a new school too?” Madison says into Ali’s shoulder.

“I’m afraid so, love.” Ali kisses the top of her head, surprised that Madison is actually letting her hold her while she is awake.

“Am I going to have to make new friends?”

Ali nods into Madison’s hair.

“Am I going to have to find a new ballet school?”

Ali nods again.

“Am I going to have to find a new soccer team?”

“Yes, sweetheart.” Ali murmurs, pulling her into her lap so she can hold her closer. 

“Am I going to…..” Madison stops then bursts into tears. She cries until there is nothing left in her. Finally, she falls asleep in Ali’s lap, head buried in Ali's chest, clutching Sheldon with both hands.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
The day Ashlyn arrives, Ali and Madison take some of Madison’s stuff over to Ali’s. The deal Ali struck with her was to spend a few nights in McLean until the house goes on the market and most nights in D.C. so that Ali can get to practice easily. This doesn’t make Madison happy but she at least doesn’t lock herself into the bedroom or something of the equivalent.   
Later that night, Madison goes with Ali to pick up Ashlyn up at the airport.

“She has barely said anything since we had the talk.” Ali quietly says to Ashlyn as they leave the gate area. “Just one word answers.”

“Not even snarky comments?” Ashlyn eyes Madison as she walks several paces ahead of them.

“Nope.”

“Oh wow.” Ashlyn slings her arm around Ali’s neck. “Did you talk to the court psychologist?”

“Yeah. She suggested that I get a private counselor.”

“Probably a wise idea.” Ashlyn muses. 

“I have training all day tomorrow and a game on Friday night. I don’t have any time to find one this week or spend with her the next few days.” Ali wipes at her brow.

“Don’t worry about it.” Ashlyn says suddenly. “I will take her somewhere cool.”

“Really?”

“Really, “ Ashlyn kisses the top of Ali’s forehead. “Hey Madison?”

Madison slowly turns around. 

“Soooooo, I have all day tomorrow to play. Was thinking of going to the zoo. Want to come?” 

“Sure.” Madison shrugs then turns away. 

“See what I mean?” Ali looks at Ashlyn knowingly.

“It will be okay. We just need to give her time.” Ashlyn hugs Ali’s neck affectionately. “And is it wrong to say I kind of like the un-snarky Madison?”  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
The next day, Ashlyn is true to her word. At 9:00 AM, she and Madison head for breakfast then the National Zoo. Madison barely says two words, and that was just to order food. 

“What do you want to see first, little lady?” Ashlyn says cheerfully. She hated to admit it but she actually kind of liked the sassy Madison better.

“Whatever.” Madison shrugs.

“Hmmmmm……..I want to see the monkeys!” Ashlyn tugs at her sleeve.

They wander around the zoo for a few hours, looking at all the animals, Ashlyn doing all the talking. It’s only when they are getting ready to leave that Madison says something.

“Can I go to the bathroom?”

“Sure.” Ashlyn says. “I’ll take you.”

“No, it’s just right here.” Madison points the building not even 20 feet away. “I can go by myself.”

“Okay.”

Ashlyn watches her disappears into the bathroom then sits down on the bench. Five then ten then fifteen minutes pass. Finally, Ashlyn decides to go check on her. 

“Madison?”

“Um. Be right out.” 

Another five minutes pass before Madison finally comes out of the stall. Her face is blotchy like she’s been crying. 

“Madison, what’s wrong, honey?” Ashlyn, trying not to panic, slowly walks over to her.

“It’s nothing.” Madison goes over to the sink and turns on the water.

“Can I get you anything? Do anything for you?” Ashlyn offers.

Madison shakes her head. “I’m fine.”  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………....  
“Maddie, don’t you want just a little bite of dinner?” Ali tries to coax. Ashlyn had texted her what had happened at the zoo, so on her way home she picked up a pizza-half with no cheese-in hopes of getting Madison to talk.

“No, thanks.” Madison pushes her plate away. “Can I go to bed?”

Ali looks up at the clock, it’s not even 6:30 yet, and the sun is still high in the sky. 

“Sure.”

 

Maddie gets up from the table and heads over to the couch, her temporary bed.  
“Why don’t you go sleep in my bed for a while?” Ali urges, feeling bad that the child was forced to sleep on a couch.

“Okay.” She robotically gets off the couch and heads into the bedroom.

Ali waits for the door to shut before saying turning to Ash with a worried expression.

“Come here….” Ash grabs her hand and leads her over to the couch. As they sit down, Ash wraps Ali up in her arms.

“I know this is supposed to be normal but I can’t stand to watch her so sad.” Ali murmurs into Ashlyn’s chest. “What am I gonna do?”

“You are just going to have to give her time.” Ashlyn says quietly, rubbing her shoulder. “Think how hard it is for an adult to process death, it’s gotta be twice as hard for a kid.”

Ali nods.

“If I could fix this for you, I would.” Ashlyn kisses the top of Ali’s forehead.

Ali, hearing these kind words, leans over and kisses Ash on the lips. They hadn’t had any intimate time since the accident and Ali suddenly realizes how much she missed it. Her kisses become more urgent. Ash, also having missed the intimacy, reaches down and pulls off Ali’s shirt. With fumbling, eager hands, she then tugs Ali’s sports bra over her head, revealing Ali’s perfect nipples. The sight nearly drives her insane. With a gentle tongue, she grazes over Ali’s breasts. 

“Oh god, don’t stop.” Ali groans, draping her arm around Ashlyn’s neck.

“Come sit on my lap,” Ashlyn whispers seductively into Ali’s ear. Ali does and is treated to a gentle sucking on her nipples.

“That feels so good.” Ali moans tightening her arm around Ashlyn’s neck. “Don’t stop.” 

Ashlyn doesn’t. Until she hears a small gasp coming from the hallway. There stands Madison, looking white as a ghost.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
“Maddie, I know you’re upset….” Ali says through the door of her bedroom. “But we talked about this. You can’t keep shutting me out….literally…every time you are upset.”

Silence.

Ashlyn, on the other side of the door, whispers “What do we do next?”

Ali shrugs. They had been trying to coax her out for nearly an hour. And all they got was one “I’m fine” and one “leave me alone.”

“Let’s just leave her alone. She can’t go anywhere. It’s not like she’s going to climb out the window of the apartment building.” Ashlyn finally suggests.

Ali nods. “We need to open a bottle of wine.”

“Yep.”

Five minutes later, Ali and Ashlyn find themselves on the opposite sides of the couch, each chugging wine like it is water.

“I caught my parents having sex once.” Ashlyn finally says. 

“Oh yeah?” Ali raises an eyebrow. 

“Yep.”

“And?”

“It’s an image I will never get out of mind.”

Ali says nothing but does take a huge gulp of cabernet sauvignon


	6. Chapter 6

Madison emerges out of the bedroom right before Ali has to leave for practice. Fortunately, Ali hadn’t had time to put away clean workout gear so she found some haphazardly folded workout clothes in the laundry room. Otherwise, she would have been forced to wear last night’s sweatpants and t-shirt to practice.

“Morning!” Ali says cheerfully.

Madison, naturally, doesn’t say a word. 

“So, I have to go to practice this morning but Ash said she would take you wherever you want to go.” Ali says to Madison. “Anywhere special that you would like to go today?”

“I want to see my friend, Hannah. “ Madison, voice hoarse, says quickly. “I texted her last night and her mom said it was okay.”

“You have a phone?” Ali says, surprised.

Madison gives her a blank look.

“Um. Okay. I’m sure Ashlyn can drive you out there.”

“Hannah’s mom said she’d pick me up.” Madison pushes a strand out of her watery eyes.

Ali then realizes that she is still reeling from what she saw last night. Does she pretend it didn’t happen? Or. Does she talk to her about it? She decides to test the water, “Maddie, about last night….”

Madison freezes up. Her shoulders become tense and her face goes a shade paler. 

“Um, we can talk about it later.” Ali decides. 

Madison, relieved, pushes her way past Ali and goes to the bathroom.

“So, um, did you talk to her about last night?” Ash comes up behind Ali as Madison quickly shuts the bathroom door.

“Started to but she looked like she was going to pass out so I stopped.” Ali sighs. 

“She’ll power through. I did after walking in on my parents.” Ashlyn says cheerfully.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
“Hi! I’m Brinn, Hannah’s mom!”

Ash quickly sizes up the woman and her daughter in front of her: both blond, both immaculately dressed, both displaying wide, broad smiles. Ashlyn then self-consciously looks down at her own outfit: t-shirt with ripped out sleeves, black cargo pants, and Doc Martens. If she was going to soon be Madison’s ‘other mom’, was she going to have to start dressing differently?

“Hi, I’m Ashlyn Harris.” Ash shakes Brinn’s perfectly manicured hand. 

“Ohhhhhh we know who you are!” Brinn squeals, nudging her daughter. “Hannah is a big fan!”

Ashlyn glances over to Madison who is just blankly staring straight ahead. 

“Very cool!” Ashlyn meets Madison at eye level. “What position do you play?”

“Goalie!” Hannah says shyly. 

“Way to go!” Ashlyn holds up her hand and Hannah slaps it.

“We would love to have you at one of her games…now that…well…now that you are going to be with Madison a lot.” Brinn fumbles.

“Sure.” Ashlyn smiles kindly. “You play on the same team as Madison?”

“Yes.” Hannah smiles broadly, soaking up the attention from one of her idols.

“Great!”

Ashlyn glances again at Madison, who is still staring at absolutely nothing, then back at Brinn. “Okay, so this is my first time doing this. Do we pick her up or do you drop her off today or how does this work?”

“Well, we can drop her off.” Brinn offers. “We know y’all been through a lot so we are happy to do it. And it might be a little later tonight because we are going to take Madison to the American Girl Store for lunch then maybe a little shopping. Would you like that Madison?”

Madison doesn’t say anything.

“Madison?” Hannah says. 

“Oh…um…sure….” Madison says quickly. 

“Alright. Well let’s get going.” Brinn starts to usher the little girls towards the door. “Oh, Ashlyn, I should give you my cell number too.”

As they exchange numbers, Madison disappears through the door without saying a word to Ash.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Madison doesn’t return home until about 8:30 that night. Ali, who had started to become a little worried, greets everyone at the door.

“Hey Maddie! Did you have fun?” Ali briefly touches Madison’s ponytail as she walks through the door.

“Uh-huh.” Madison can barely look at Ali. 

“So, thank you so much for taking her today.” Ali says to Brinn.

“Of course.” Brinn nods as Madison disappears with Hannah into the living room. “Hannah and Madison have played soccer together since they were four and we got to know your parents really well. It’s a shock to all of us, really. We are all just really sorry for your loss.”

“Thank you.” Ali glances over to where Madison has settled unto the couch. “Did she do okay today?”

Brinn glances over as well. “Well, she’s definitely not herself….very quiet…but that’s to be expected.”

“Okay.” Ali bites her lip. “It’s been a lot for her…all of these changes…I’m just worried about her.”

“You will be okay. It make take some time for y’all to adjust but it will happen. “ Brinn says kindly. “And I know she adores you. You know, when you went to the World Cup, she brought one of your t-shirts wherever she went? Grocery stores, malls, soccer games. Anyone who would listen, she would say ‘my sissy is playing in the World Cup.”

Ali looks at her in surprise. Both her dad and Vicky had come to see her play, leaving Madison behind, so she didn’t know that Madison had been proudly supporting her at home.

“Thanks for that, Brinn.” Ali says sincerely. 

“Seriously, if y’all need anything, call me. Ash has my number.” Brinn squeezes Ali’s arm. “Alright, Hannah, we need to get you home and to bed.”

Hannah reluctantly gets off the couch and Madison follows her.

“I’ll text you ‘kay?” Hannah says giving Madison a long hug.

To everyone’s surprise, Madison bursts into tears.

“Don’t cry, Maddie!” Hannah quickly hugs her again.

“Oh, don’t cry, darlin’!” Brinn kneels down to both girls. “We are going to do some swimming this weekend. Would you like me to come get you and y’all can spend the weekend at our house?” She then looks up at Ali and mouths the words “Is that okay?” Ali nods in agreement. She actually had a game this weekend so that would work out well.

“Can I come home with you tonight?” Madison asks tearfully.

“Sweetheart, I have the day off tomorrow so I thought we could do something fun!” Ali interjects, not wanting to put Brinn in a tough spot.

“Oh, that sounds like so much fun!” Brinn adds, hugging Madison tightly to her. “We’ll see you in less than two days, okay sweet pea?”

Madison nods as Brinn gets up.

“What do you say to Hannah and her mom, sweetheart?” Ali probes.

“Thank you,” Madison whispers, tears coming down her face. 

“She’ll be okay.” Brinn whispers to Ali, giving her a quick, reassuring hug.

Ali nods even though she is not convinced.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
The next morning, Ashlyn leaves on an early morning flight back to Orlando. As they leave the airport, Ali puts her arm around a very tired looking Madison. 

“So, we have the whole day to do whatever we want.” Ali squeezes Madison’s shoulder encouragingly. “What do you want to do?”

“We are going to my house tonight though, right?” Madison looks up at Ali with a worried expression.

“Yes. I promised you we would.”

“When are we going?”

“Um…..” Ali scrunches up her nose. She hadn’t really thought about it and truth be told she didn’t really want to have to drive out there tonight. “How about after dinner?”

“Okay.” Madison looks down at her feet. 

“So! What should we do in the meantime?”

Madison shrugs. “I’m actually kinda tired. Can we just go back to the apartment?”


	7. Chapter 7

By the end of August, Ali is feeling uncharacteristically overwhelmed. Between the USWNT, her club team making playoffs, and wedding planning, there is very little time left for Madison. Uncle Scott, sensing that Ali is barely keeping her head above water, willingly steps in and gets everything ready for Madison to start her new school-interviewing schools, registration, school supplies.  
Madison herself has made very little progress. Ali is lucky to get more than five words out of her at a time. And even though she keeps bringing this up to Madison’s therapist, she is always reassured that Madison was going to come around, that she needed to work through the trauma of the accident and losing her parents. 

On the weekend of the playoffs in Seattle, Ali gets her bag ready to leave. Madison, who is getting picked up by Uncle Scott in less than an hour, comes into her room. 

“Ali, I don’t feel very good.” Madison says, clutching her stomach.

Ali looks up from her packing skeptically. There seems to always be something wrong with her-she was tired or weepy or her stomach didn’t feel good. Most days, Ali indulged her but today was not going to be one of them. 

“You’re fine, Madison.” Ali says a little too sharply, throwing three sets of boots into her duffel bag. 

“I don’t want to go to Uncle Scott’s.” Madison says tearfully. “I want to go with you.”

Ali normally would have melted at the mere thought of Madison uttering more than five words, of her wanting to be with her, but for some reason it just set her off.

“Madison, I’m going to be training or playing all weekend. “ Ali zips up the duffel bag in irritation. “This is not a good weekend.”

“Can I hang out with Ashlyn?” Madison says quietly.

Ali looks up at her in surprise. She never wants to be around Ashlyn-EVER. Whenever Ashlyn is around, she avoids her like the plague.

“Fine.” Ali snaps. “I will pay through the nose to get you a ticket so you can hang with Ashlyn but I swear to God… best behavior, Madison. I can’t handle any crying or any whining or anything this weekend.” Ali’s tone even surprises Ali. 

Madison, shocked by Ali’s firmness, nods solemnly.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
The plane ride to Seattle is a nightmare. Madison, somewhere over Kansas, decides to get sick in the airsick bag. Twice. 

“My stomach still doesn’t feel good.” Madison looks up at Ali with her now signature watery, big blue eyes.

Ali inwardly groans. If it is some sort of stomach virus, she was going to be pissed. Regardless, she motions for Madison to lay her head in her lap. Madison, surprisingly curls up against Ali. 

“Ali?”

“Yeah?”

“I think I am going to be sick again.” Without warning, Madison vomits all over Ali’s sneakers and duffel bag.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
“Hey babe!” Ashlyn, who had taken a flight from Orlando, greets a very irritated Ali at Seattle Airport.

“Hey.” Ali forces a smile.

“What’s wrong?”

“That’s what’s wrong.” Ali points to a very lethargic Madison lagging behind a group of passengers.

“I thought she was staying in Maryland with Uncle Scott?”

“Yeah, change of plans.” Ali points to her now smelly shoes and duffel bag. “She puked all over me on the plane ride here.”

“Oh babe.” Ashlyn takes said duffel bag out of Ali’s hands. “I’m so sorry. Is she just not used to flying?”

“I guess.” Ali shrugs. “The only time she talks is to say that something hurts so who knows.”

“Well, let’s get to the hotel and get you cleaned up.” Ashlyn puts an arm around a grumpy Ali and leads her out of the gate area, an even grumpier Madison wandering behind them.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
After 24 hours of having to hear Madison complain about an upset stomach, Ali cracks.

“Madison!” Ali yells. “I don’t have time for your crap. I have to be at warm-ups in an hour and I have to focus.”

Even Ashlyn is shocked by Ali’s sharpness. Madison, of course, starts to cry.

“I’m sorry Ali….bbbbuutttt….my stomach doesn’t feel good.”

“Just stop!” Ali yells even louder. “I know these last few months have been terrible but do you think they have been easy on me? Do you? Because they haven’t. So cut me some slack…stop complaining about everything hurting….and grow up a little!”

“Hey, Al, why don’t you head off to the game. Cool down a little.” Ashlyn says quietly, leaning over to hug Ali. “Madison and I will head over in a bit, okay?”

Ali immediately feels bad but what’s done is done. Maybe that’s what Madison needed all along-for Ali to finally lose her cool with her.

“Okay, I’ll see you over there.” Without saying another word, Ali grabs her bag and slams the door behind her.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
Washington Spirit wins by 1 point. After the game, Ali looks for Ashlyn and Madison, and is surprised to see no sign of either one.

“Hey, Ali!” Crystal Dunn runs over to where Ali is on the field. “Ashlyn has been trying to get a hold of you. She just called me.”

“What’s wrong?” Ali feels a slight panic rise up in her throat.

“Something about taking Madison to Seattle Children’s?” Crystal reaches out to touch Ali’s arm. “Give her a call because I don’t know all the details.”

Shaking, Ali runs over to her duffel bag and pulls out her phone. She had ten missed phone calls-all from Ashlyn. Hands trembling, she quickly dials her back. Ash answers on the first ring.

“Hey….” Ashlyn says in a quiet tone.

“What’s wrong?” Ali gets right to the point.

“I’m not sure. “ Ashlyn says. “Madison threw up twice after you left and couldn’t get off the bathroom floor. She said it hurt to stand up. I didn’t know what to do so I picked her up, brought her down to the concierge’s desk and they got me a taxi. We are at Seattle Children’s.”

“Has she been seen yet?”

“No.”

“Okay. I’m on my way.”  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
One of the trainers drives Ali to the hospital. When she gets there, she finds Ashlyn cradling Madison on her lap. 

“Oh Madison…..”Ali drops down beside them. “I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry I didn’t believe you.”

Madison lifts up her head slightly and when she does, she ends up vomiting all down the front of her. At this point, it’s pure liquid. Madison starts to say something before clutching her stomach and screaming out in pain. 

Ali, out of sheer panic, starts yelling for someone to help them.


	8. Chapter 8

The triage nurse gets them back into a room almost immediately. 

“Are we going to have to wait long to see a doctor?” Ali asks her worriedly, hovering over Madison.

“Shouldn’t be long.” The nurse assures her before quickly hurrying out of the room.

“I’m gonna throw up again….”Madison, too weak to even sit up, rolls over to her side and starts dry heaving. 

Ashlyn frantically looks around for a bedpan while Ali climbs into the bed beside Madison.

“It’s okay…you’re okay…” Ali smooths back her hair while Madison retches.

“My stomach hurts so bad….”Madison cries, reaching out for Ashlyn’s hand.

“I know, babes.” Ashlyn leans over her as she grabs up her hand. “The doctor is going to be here any minute and you’re going to feel better soon.”

“Promise?” 

“I promise.” Ashlyn kisses her clammy forehead.   
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
The ER doc sends Madison in for an abdominal CT scan almost immediately. He doesn’t say anything to Ali and Ashlyn but both women can tell by his expression that he thinks it’s something serious.

“What’s taking them so long to read the scan?” Ali wonders aloud after the techs return Madison to the ER room. 

“I don’t know.” Ashlyn gets up from the chair beside Madison’s bed and leans over to where Madison is lying miserably under a mountain of covers. The CT scan room had been very cold so the nurses where kind enough to bring heated blankets.

“Hi…I’m here to get an IV started.” A tech appears in the doorway with a blood kit.

“What’s the IV for?” Ali looks at her in suspicion.

“I’m just going to be inserting the IV needle in for now.” She smiles, skirting around Ali’s question entirely.

Because Madison is so dehydrated they end up poking her three times. Madison, too weak to even cry, just flinches, and when she does Ashlyn is there to comfort her. Finally, they get the IV in her hand.

“How you doin’ tough girl?” Ashlyn leans over to plant a gentle kiss on Madison’s forehead.

Madison just squeezes her hand.

“I think I’m going to track the doctor down.” Ali bites her thumb nervously. “It shouldn’t be taking this long.”

Ashlyn looks over at her calmly as she strokes Madison’s good hand. “You know how this stuff works. “The radiologist reads the scan then a report gets sent to the doctor. We are just going to have to be patient.”

Ali knows she’s right but she can’t help but feel anxious. If anything happens to Madison she would never be able to forgive herself.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
Time seems to stop in the minutes following the CT scan. Madison, unable to sleep because of the pain, lies limply in Ali’s arms. Ashlyn, in desperate need of coffee, runs down to the cafeteria for a minute.

“Where’s Ashlyn?” Madison, realizing that Ashlyn has left, turns slightly to face Ali.

“She’ll be back soon.” Ali shushes her. “Just lie still so you don’t get sick again.”

“We’re back…..” The ER doctor, flanked by a few nurses and two other doctor looking types, suddenly steps into the room. 

The sight of the large group makes Ali stiffen slightly. 

“So……”The ER doctor carefully plops down unto a swivel chair next to the bed as one of the doctor types stands closer to Madison’s head. “This is my friend, Dr. Appleton. Madison, Dr. Appleton is going to take out a big booboo in your tummy. Don’t worry you won’t feel him take it out because we are going to give you a special medicine to make you sleepy.”

Ali’s arms instinctively tighten around Madison as she watches the nurse hook up an IV bag to a pole. 

“I’m going to stay here with you while Nurse Amy gives you that special medicine.” The ER doctor says kindly. “Dr. Appleton is going to talk to your sister for a minute but I promise he will give her right back.”

Madison nods as Ali gently kisses the top of her head.

“When Nurse Amy gives you the medicine we are going to count backwards from 20. Do you know how to count backwards?” The ER doctor instructs as Ali follows Dr. Appleton out of the room.

“What the hell is going on?” Ali snaps the second they are out of the room. She instantly regrets her tone. “I’m sorry. It’s just been really stressful…and she is in so much pain…and…”

“It’s okay.” Dr. Appleton smiles slightly. Being a pediatric surgeon, he was used to dealing with anxious parents. “So, the CT scans shows a large obstruction in her small intestines.”

“What does this mean?” Ali has heard of an obstruction but had no idea what causes it.

“Sometimes kids get obstructions, especially if they are constipated for a long period of time. Has she been constipated?”

Ali looks at him blankly. She had never thought to monitor when Madison goes to the bathroom.

“I don’t know.” She finally says.

“From the size of it, it looks like it’s been there a while. Has she complained of stomach pain, been kind of lethargic?”

“Yes.” Ali says slowly, instantly feeling terrible about the things she had said to Madison this morning.

“Okay.” He says quickly. “Well, unfortunately it has progressed to the point where part of her intestines are twisted so we have to go in there and surgically correct it.”

“Alright.” Ali wills herself not to panic. “How long will the surgery take?”

“Hard to say but I will have a nurse come out to you with updates. How does that sound?”

Ali nods numbly.   
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
Ali and Ash sit in the surgical waiting room in complete silence.

“You need to eat something, babe.” Ashlyn finally says.

“How could I have not seen that she was sick?” Ali shakes her head in disbelief. “She laid her head in my lap on the plane ride out here…willingly laid her head in my lap. That should have been my first clue.”

“Hey….”Ashlyn reaches over and rubs her neck. “You have been a parent for like a microsecond. You’re going to make mistakes here and there.”

“She has a bowel obstruction.” Ali practically screams. “That could’ve killed her.”

“Shhhhhhh……..it’s okay.” Ashlyn brings Ali in close as she starts to cry. “This seems like a great hospital. They caught it in time. She’s going to be okay.”

Ali buries her head in Ashlyn’s shoulder, unable to hold back her tears. “Maybe she would be better off with Scott.”

“No.” Ashlyn says firmly, giving her shoulder a tight squeeze. “You guys are going to be fine …we are all going to be fine …we just can’t give up on one another. Okay?”

This makes Ali cry harder.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
The first thing that Madison does after waking up from surgery is ask for Ashlyn.

“Hey, darlin’.” Ashlyn drops down beside her bed in the post-op recovery room. 

Madison groggily reaches for her hand. “Thanks.”

This makes Ashlyn tear up. “You’re welcome. Now, get better so I can school you on the soccer field. Ali says you’re a defender but I think I can coax you over to the goalie side."

This makes Madison smile slightly.

Ali, sitting on the other side of Madison, watches this display with both a happy and jealous heart. She had hoped that she would be the one Madison asked for when she woke up.

“I don’t think so, Ash. My girl is going to crush the defense line.” Ali smiles taking Madison’s hand.

Madison squeezes her hand then closes her eyes again.


	9. Chapter 9

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Ali looks at Ashlyn worriedly.

“Yes.” Ashlyn says for what seems like the millionth time. “You guys are in the finals, Orlando Pride is not. And neither one of us have anything going on with the national team until mid-September. I got this.”

Ali nervously runs a hand through her hair. Flying back to D.C. only 4 days after Madison’s surgery doesn’t seem like a very motherly thing to do. Of course she has only been a mother less than two months so who knows what the right thing to do is.

“Plus she and I have bonded so we’ll be good together.” 

This is true. Ever since Madison woke up she has wanted Ashlyn constantly by her side. Ashlyn has even had to sleep in the pullout bed in her room because Madison doesn’t even want to let her out of her sight. 

“Okay. I should probably tell her soon since my flight leaves at midnight.” Ali sucks in a deep breath.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
“D.C.? Tonight?” Madison says, looking a little surprised. Not upset just surprised. 

“I am.” Ali sits at the edge of the hospital bed. “But if you don’t want me to go, I won’t go.” 

Madison quickly looks over to where Ash is playing on her phone. “Ashlyn is staying here, right?”

“Girlfriend, I am not going to leave your side!” Ashlyn looks up for a moment and smiles.

“You should go.” Madison looks back at Ali. “It’s an important game.”  
“But you’re my first priority. If you don’t want me to go, I won’t go.” Ali says quickly. She had actually been expecting more of an attitude or weepiness from her.

“I’m okay.” Madison reassures her even though she is surrounded by monitors, IV’s and a nasal feeding tube.

“If you need me, I will be on the next plane back here.” Ali adds.

“Ali, it’s okay.” Madison looks at her quizzically. “Are you okay?”

Ali is slightly taken aback. Was she going to be okay? Suddenly, playing in the finals didn’t seem as important. And if she did opt out of playing her teammates would be 100% supportive considering all that she has been through the last few months.

“Yeah, I’m okay.” Ali forces a smile as she rubs Madison’s leg. “I can even fly back for a few days and come back in time to bring you home.”

“Ashlyn can bring me home.” Madison reminds her nonchalantly. 

“Duh! We will load up on chicken broth and ginger ale during the flight! The plane will get a little crazy!” Ashlyn grins, knowing that Madison will have to be on a liquid diet for a while.

Madison laughs despite her stitches. “Ow…..”

“Do you need me to get a doctor?” Ali immediately leans over towards her.

“No, it just hurts to laugh is all.” Madison leans back on her pillow starting to feel tired. Her stiches run from the top of her chest down past her navel so the doctors were still giving her some heavy pain medicine. This was actually the most that she had been awake all day.

“How about I lay with you before I go.”

Madison shrugs and moves over. Ali lies down beside her and maneuvers a careful arm around her shoulders With all the tubes, wires, and IVs, Ali was afraid she was going to rip something out if she wasn’t careful. Madison closes her eyes and within minutes is fast asleep.

“You sure you’re okay, Al?” Ashlyn whispers, sitting down beside the bed.

“Yeah.” Ali looks over at Madison lying in the crook of her arm. “I just feel bad for leaving her. I mean I left her before the game, knowing she didn’t feel well, and look what happened? What if I get back to D.C. and she has a complication?”

“I don’t know what to tell you, honey.” Ashlyn looks at her sympathetically. “You are going to have to make the decision. But I swear that I won’t leave her side.”

Ali reaches out her other arm to grab Ashlyn’s hand. “You are seriously the best. You know that, right?”

“Yep!”  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
Ali decides to go back to D.C. but worries the entire time. And she calls Ashlyn at least twenty times a day to see how Madison is progressing. When she finds out that Madison needed a blood transfusion because her red blood counts were a little low, a complication that can arise from the type of surgery Madison has had, she freaks out.

“I’m just going to take the next flight out.” Ali, who has just gotten home from practice, starts throwing things in a bag.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa.” Ashlyn soothes. “She is going to be okay. Her red blood count was a little low, they gave her a transfusion, and they are back to normal. They are going to check her again tomorrow.”

“But what if she is bleeding internally?” Ali snaps. “They said that that could be a side effect.”

“Yes, but they also said that low red blood counts can also be common after surgery. Especially a surgery like hers.”

“Okay.” Ali sits down on her couch, rubbing her forehead. “Call me if there are any changes.”

“You know I will.” Ashlyn forces herself to be patient. She has never seen Ali so neurotic before.

“I will have my phone on all night.” Ali adds.

“Love you. Gotta go now!” Ashlyn says.

Ali sighs as the line goes dead. Why was she acting so crazy? Is this how mothers always feel-anxious, neurotic, like the other shoe is going to drop at any moment?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
“Ali again?” Madison watches Ashlyn toss her phone unto the hospital’s pullout bed.

“How’d you guess?” Ashlyn giggles.

Madison pats the space beside her. “What are we going to watch tonight?”

“I don’t know, man.” Ashlyn climbs in beside her. “I have had my fill of Frozen. How about we mix it up a little and do sine Tangled action?”

“Okay.” Madison, with the hand that doesn’t have an IV in it, picks up the remote and chooses Tangled from a set of movies the hospital offers.

“So, do you think Flynn Rider is cute?” Ashlyn asks nonchalantly, knowing that she would get a reaction from Madison.

“Ewwwww…. he’s a boy.” Madison scrunches up her nose. “And he’s a cartoon.”

“Smart girl.” Ashlyn maneuvers her arm so that it fits loosely around Madison’s neck. 

Madison nestles into Ashlyn’s side and sets the remote down on the bed.

“Ashlyn?” 

“Yeah, babe?”

“I’m sorry I was mean to you at first.” Madison looks down at her hands, her lips trembling slightly.

“Oh, darlin’!” Ashlyn pulls her in, squeezing her as tight as she dares to. “ That’s old news. We have to focus on moving forward, right?”

“I’m just so sorry!” Madison says again, tearing up. “I don’t even know why I was so mean.”

“Shhhhhh…….”Ashlyn soothes. “It’s okay.”

“Ashlyn?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

This nearly breaks Ashlyn. “I love you, too.” She kisses the top of Madison’s head, her heart filling up with a joy she has never known before. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
Ali nearly jumps out of her skin when her cell rings at midnight.

“Ashlyn!” She answers immediately. “What’s wrong? She has internally bleeding doesn’t she!”

“Al…no….” Ashlyn says in a quiet tone. Madison had fallen asleep during Tangled and was still out. “I’m calling with good news.”

“Oh.” Ali clutches her chest. “You scared me to death."

“Sorry, but I just had to call you. “Ashlyn says quickly. “Guess what Madison said to me?”

“Um…I don’t know….” Ali plops back down on the bed, her heart still pouinding slightly. 

“She told me that she loved me!” Ashlyn practically squeals. Since Ali became her guardian she had been praying that Madison would come around, maybe even eventually love her like a big sister or something along that line. 

“Oh…..wow….” Ali has to force her enthusiasm. “That’s great, Ash.”

“I know, right?!” Ashlyn practically squeals. “I wasn’t sure if she would ever come around but I guess this whole thing forced us to bond.”

“Yeah…….” Ali’s voice trails off, something that goes unnoticed by Ash.

“Well, I should let you go back to sleep. I love you!” Ash enthuses.

“I love you, too.” Ali says quietly. 

When Ash hangs up, Ali lays in the darkness for a while. Although she is happy that her fiancée and her sister finally liked, loved one another, it kind of made her feel a bit envious. Madison was her baby sister, and now technically her daughter, for Ash to take on a similar role made her feel a bit…well she wasn’t sure how she felt exactly. All she knew was that she wanted to be in Seattle, not Washington D.C.

Unable to fall back asleep, she pads over to her laptop, clicks on Travelocity and books a flight to Seattle leaving first thing tomorrow morning.


	10. Chapter 10

“Babe!” Ashlyn jumps out of her chair at the sight of Ali. “What are you doing here?”

Ali drops her overnight bags as she hugs Ashlyn. “I realized that you have been here for nearly 10 days without a break so I thought I would fly out and take over for a few days. I talked to Rapinoe before I got out here and she said that you can go hang in Portland with her for the weekend.”

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad to see you but the big game is in like a week and a half. Shouldn’t you be training?.” Ashlyn gives her a quick peck on the cheek. 

“Coach said I could train at the same gym Hope trains with so it should be okay.” Ali reassures her , looking at Madison’s empty hospital bed. “Where’s Madison?”

“Oh, they took her in for a CT scan.” Ashlyn says.

“CT scan? Why?” Ali looks alarmed.

“They just want to see how everything looks and if it looks good then I think they are going to spring her soon.” Ashlyn smiles.

“Oh. Why didn’t you tell me?” Ali looks a little cross.

“I tried to call you but your phone went to voicemail.” Ashlyn says pointedly. 

“Oh.” Ali relaxes slightly. “That makes sense.” 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Madison returns from her CT scan not too long after Ali arrives. The nurses have had her walking around a lot so she is exhausted. Ali tries to help her but one of the nurses clucks at her.

“She’s doing great on her own, aren’t you Miss Maddie!” 

Madison, slightly weak, nods as she climbs gingerly into the bed. 

“What flavor of broth is it going to be tonight, darlin’?” The nurse asks her kindly.

Madison scrunches up her nose. She was getting sick of the hospital, sick of ginger ale, and especially sick of broth.

“Chicken I guess.” 

“You got it!” She checks her vitals, marks them on her chart, and leaves her room.

“Aren’t you supposed to be training?” Madison looks at Ali who has perched at the foot of her bed.

“I am but I’m going to train here for a few days.” Ali smiles, relieved to see a little color back in Madison’s face. This morning’s report said that her red blood count was normal so hopefully it will continue. “And, I’m going to hang with you while Ash hangs out in Portland for a few days.”

“You’re going to Portland?” Madison looks over at Ashlyn who is fiddling with the remote control.

“Um, yeah, I guess that’s the plan.” Ashlyn looks in Ali’s direction.

“Oh.” Madison looks deflated. “When will you be back?”

“Sunday night?” Ashlyn shrugs and Ali nods. She had arranged for Rapinoe to pick up Ash tonight and for her to bring her back on Sunday.

“Oh.” Madison looks down at her hands and Ali can’t tell if she is about to cry or not.

“Maddie?” Ali says softly. “You okay?”

Madison looks up with tears in her eyes. “I just thought that Ashlyn was going to stay with me.”

“Sweetheart…….” Ali reaches over to rub Madison’s leg. “I will be with you the whole time. But Ashlyn hasn’t really left the hospital and I thought maybe she could use a break.”

Madison looks over to Ashlyn with sad eyes. “You don’t want to stay?”

“Oh babes……..”Ashlyn hurries over to her but before she can say anything there is a knock at the door.

“Surprise!” There, standing in the doorway of the room, is Kyle carrying a four-foot teddy bear.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
“Kyle!” Everyone squeals in unison.

“Sorry I couldn’t get here sooner, girlfriend!” Kyle strides over to the bed, plants a kiss on Ali’s head, then plops the enormous teddy bear next to Madison. “But I brought a friend that I am hoping will make it up to you! Her name is Beyoncé!”

“Beyoncé!” Ashlyn is more excited about the name than Madison.

“Right?!” Kyle nods. “A fabulous teddy needed a fabulous name!”

Kyle sits down in the chair next to Madison’s bed. “Sooooo….how are you girlfriend?!”

“I’m good.” Madison shifts slightly in the hospital bed. The stitches in her belly still hurt quite a bit so sometimes she has to shuffle in the bed to ease the pain. “Little tired though.”

“Well, I think we should have a movie night up in here!” He waves his hands in the air. “And I think Ali and Ashlyn need to have a date night!” He looks at them pointedly. 

Ali looks hesitant but Ashlyn looks all for it. “I could actually stand for a dinner that isn’t pizza, grilled cheese, or soup. Ali?”

“Um….” She glances over at Madison, the entire purpose of her coming out her. “Maybe it would be better if we do it tomorrow….”

“Oh come one!” Ashlyn begs. “Maybe Rapinoe can convince Sarah to drive up here too. We have date night!”

“Madison?” Ali looks over at Madison who has snuggled up to the big bear. 

“I’m actually really sleepy, Ali so it’s okay.” Madison nods. “But you will be back tonight?”

“Yeah, of course.” Ali smooths the covers around her. 

“Date night it is!”  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
Rapinoe and Sarah agree to come up so later in the evening both couples go out to dinner at Lola’s, a Greek restaurant that Hope had recommended.

“So good to see you guys.” Rapinoe grabs Sarah’s hand and looks fondly at Ali and Ash.

“You too.” Ashlyn says enthusiastically. Ali, however, forces a smile. She is exhausted from having travelled all day and is feeling guilty that she left Madison.

“How are the wedding plans coming?” Sarah takes a sip of her ice water.

“Well, we switched up the venue.” Ali says. “We were going to have it in Virginia but without my dad to walk me down the aisle it just didn’t seem right. So we changed it to a beach wedding in Satellite Beach.” 

Ashlyn reaches over and lays a hand on Ali’s shoulders. “She just doesn’t want to admit that Florida is better than Virginia.”

Everyone, including Ali, laughs.

“Well we are totally going to be there no matter where you have it.” Rapinoe grins and Sarah nods in agreement.

“Thanks guys.” Ashlyn gently rubs Ali’s back. “Now, what about you guys? Have you set a date? A venue?”

“You know us…..” Rapinoe shrugs. “It may be in the mountains….it may be in South America…it may be in a bar….”

“Ha! Of course!” Ashlyn shakes her head. One of the things she loved most about Rapinoe was her whimsy. 

“Ohhhhh….we need a toast!” Rapinoe claps her hands like a little kid as the waiter comes over with the wine.

Each girl grabs a wine glass and toasts. Ali, who hadn’t really wanted to come in the first place, begins to relax. It was the first time in a while, actually, that she felt the weight of the world lift off her shoulders slightly.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
“How is she doing?” Ali slips quietly into Madison’s semi-dark hospital room.

“She’s good.” Kyle looks over to where Madison is sound asleep. “But….um….have you noticed….” His voice trails off, not sure how to broach the subject.

“Noticed what?” Ali immediately looks over at Madison.

“Um…..”Kyle hesitates. 

“What, Kyle?” Ali says a little too sharply.

“She’s been calling out for Vicky in her sleep….” Kyle winces, knowing this is going to freak Ali out.

Ali’s heart plunges. This was something she didn’t know and it made her heart hurt for Madison. 

“Yeah….just a time or two.” Kyle says, now trying to act casual about it.

Ali sits down on the chair next to Kyle. “Ky?”

“Yeah?”

“How are you doing? Like really doing?”

Kyle has never been one to express his emotions well. He is often boisterous, yes, but when it comes to matters close to his heart he often shuts down.

“I’m struggling a bit.” He finally admits. “I think it’s because I have a lot of regrets. Y’know I wasn’t there for dad or wasn’t the best of sons growing up. I was thinking that I could make it up to him now but…..” Kyle’s voice breaks slightly. 

Ali reaches out and grabs his hand. 

“I just can’t believe he’s gone.” Even in the dark, Ali can see tears brimming in his eyes.

“I can’t either.” Ali says quietly, squeezing his hand.

“And you….” Kyle looks at her. “You were good to him when he was alive and are still good to him by raising Madison. Do you know how much that must mean to him?”

Kyle’s words breaks Ali. She leans over and hugs him around his neck. He returns the hug, wet tears spilling down Ali’s neck. 

“I love you.” Ali whispers.

“I love you too.” Kyle holds her close.

And for the longest time the two siblings hold each other in the semi-dark hospital room.


	11. Chapter 11

Madison is released from the hospital after being in the hospital for over two weeks. Ali, paranoid that something is going to go wrong on the flight home, stays in Seattle for the sole purpose of bringing her back to D.C. Ashlyn, not having been home in two weeks, arranges a flight back to Orlando around the same time.

“I don’t know what I would do without you.” Ali says quietly as they wait for Ashlyn to board the aircraft.

“Ditto.” Ashlyn hugs her tightly then bends down to Madison.

“You, me, date this weekend, ‘kay?” 

Madison solemnly nods. “I’m going to miss you.”

Ashlyn gingerly hugs her. “I’m going to miss you, too. But it won’t be long until we’re back together, ‘kay?”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“Hey, you still have me!” Ali says suddenly, casually throwing her arm around Madison’s neck. 

Madison nods but her eyes are on Ashlyn. “We can Facetime, right?”

“Of course, girlfriend!” Ashlyn tousles her hair before giving Ali one more light kiss on the lips. “I’ll see you in a few days.”

“Okay.” Ali rubs Madison’s neck as Madison picks up Kyle’s four-foot bear-the one Ali had to pay a seat for. 

Ali and Madison watch her board the plane before heading towards their own gate. 

“You need anything? Are you thirsty?” Ali, arm still around Madison’s neck, looks down at her. She had lost a bunch of weight in the hospital and Ali was concerned that she was going to get sick again.

“No, I’m okay.” 

“Grandma Debbie is so excited to see you.” Ali says as they take a seat in the terminal. Since the finals were 72 hours away, Ali’s mom agreed to come out and help her with Madison for a week. 

“Uh-huh.” Madison looks down at her bear. “Are you talking to the realtor this week?”

“Um……” Ali looks at her in surprise, not quite sure what to say. She WAS planning to talk to the realtor about putting her dad and Vicky’s house on the market but she hadn’t said anything to Madison. “Where did you hear that?”

“Kyle.”

“Kyle.” Ali repeats. She probably should have given him the heads up not to breathe a word to Madison until she had been home for at least a week.

“So are you?”

“Yes, I am.” Ali lifts her hand off Madison’s shoulder to stroke her hair. 

“Oh.” Madison hugs her bear tightly.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
Madison sleeps the entire trip in Ali’s lap. The moment the seatbelt sign came off, Ali, needing to feel Madison close, wrapped her safely against her chest as the plane flew through the night. When they landed at D.C. National, her mom was there to greet them.

“Hi, sweetheart.” Debbie pulls Ali into her arms. She had been worried about Ali lately, thinking she was taking on too much. She, of course, didn’t think Madison was a burden but was worried that all these things kept happening.

“Hi, mom.” Ali returns her hug, grateful that she is here.

“And you!” Debbie leans down to Madison. “I am going to spoil you rotten like grandmas are supposed to do.”

Madison smiles, reaches for her hand. 

“I’m going to shower and head to practice.” Ali says as they walk out of the airport.

“Sweetheart, you flew all night and I can’t imagine you slept. Do you have to go right now?” Debbie asks.

“I’m fine, I slept a little on the plane.” Ali lies. The truth is she was so anxious about Madison that she didn’t sleep much. She kept thinking about what would happen if Madison suddenly popped a stitch or something like that.

“I know you’re lying but okay.” Debbie puts a hand on her shoulder. 

“So, she has an appointment with the surgeon at D.C. Children’s at noon.” Ali says as they walk out into the balmy D.C. sunshine. Even though it was 7:00 AM, the heat index was already high. 

“I have it written down.”

“They want to make sure that she faired the trip.” Ali adds. “I have a list of questions that he needs to go through. Also, she has an appointment with GI at 2:00. This is going to be her GI doc from now on so let me know what you think of him or whether we need to get another one.”

“I got the list of questions in the email you sent me.” Debbie nods, humoring her daughter.

“Ask them to do another blood test to see if her red blood count is still normal.” Ali continues. “And also..”

“Honey…” Debbie interrupts. “The hospital in Seattle wouldn’t have released her if they didn’t think she was ready. These appointments are just follow-ups. She’s going to be fine.”

Ali sucked in a deep breath. “I know but she had major surgery and I just don’t want them to miss anything.”

Debbie smiles. 

“What?” Ali looks at her incredulously. “Why are you smiling?”

“Welcome to motherhood, sweetheart.” Debbie reaches out to brush a loose hair out of Ali’s eyes. “We never stop worrying.”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Ali returns home from practice to an empty, quiet apartment. Her mother had texted her to say that they had just finished up at the GI doctor and were going to stop at the grocery store to get a list of GI approved foods. Exhausted, Ali plops on the couch with a blanket. Seconds later, she is asleep. And when her mom and Madison return, she doesn’t hear even hear them come in.

“Let’s make you some dinner and we’ll go watch a girly movie in Ali’s room. How does that sound?” Debbie whispers to Madison as they tiptoe past Ali.

Madison nods. Her stitches were beginning to hurt and she was tired. 

“Okay.”  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
Ali doesn’t wake up until 5:30 AM the next morning. Disoriented, she bolts upright. Had she been asleep the whole night? She grabs her phone off the nearby coffee table and sees a half dozen missed calls from Ashlyn. Great, she probably thinks something bad has happened. She then goes on a search for her mom and Madison. It doesn’t take too long for her to find them-in the bedroom, with Madison sleeping soundly next to her mom, a small arm haphazardly thrown across her mom’s head.

Ali smiles at the sight then quietly shuts the door. Now wide-awake, she decides that it is the perfect time to catch up on other things-next month’s playlist, an appearance at a soccer camp in Maryland, bills. 

A little before 7, after two cups of coffee and a half a dozen things accomplished, she jumps in the shower. Just as she is getting out she hears a knock at the door.

“Ali!” Madison says from the other side. “I really need to pee!”

Ali, still in a towel, quickly opens the door as Madison hurries in. 

“Good morning to you too!” Ali jokes as Madison squats down.

“Gross!” Madison covers hers PJ top with her arms. “Are you watching me go to the bathroom?”

“Noooooo!” Ali scoffs. 

“Stop looking at me!” Madison yelps. 

The bathroom is so small that Ali really has nowhere else to move, not to mention she wasn’t even looking at Madison.

“I think our next place is going to have to have two bathrooms.” Ali sighs.

“You think?!”

“And I see we have some of our old Madison back.” Ali smiles despite herself.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
The final game is on Washington Spirit’s home turf. Ali heads out to the game a few hours ahead of time while Madison stays behind with Ashlyn and Debbie. Although Madison wakes up feeling okay, by mid-afternoon she starts running a high fever. Debbie, knowing that Ali is going to panic, puts an emergency call into the GI doc and surgeon. Both return her calls within minutes. After speaking to them, it is decided that they will wait and see how Madison does in the next 24 hours. If she doesn’t have vomiting or any other symptoms then it’s probably nothing to worry about.

“You go to the game, I will stay behind with her.” Debbie suggests to Ashlyn but Madison immediately begins to protest.

“Ashlyn, will you please stay with me?” Madison begs. “Grandma Debbie, I love you but I haven’t seen her all week. “

“Of course, I’ll go to the game if it’s okay with Ashlyn.” Debbie tucks a blanket around Madison. 

“It’s fine with me.” Ashlyn sits down next to her. Madison, elated that Ashlyn is staying, immediately crawls up into her lap with blanket in hand. 

“Hey!” Ashlyn jokes. “I said I would stay with you but I didn’t say that you could take over my lap.”

Madison doesn’t care, she makes herself at home.

“My sweet girl.” Ashlyn murmurs, wrapping her arms around the child. “Deb, tell Ali I’m sorry but we will celebrate her victory when she gets home.”  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Washington loses by one point scored in the first half. The team is disappointed but the roaring of their home supporters encourages them to run a lap around the field after the game. 

When the fans start leaving the stadium, Ali looks up in the stands and sees only Debbie.

“Hey Mom!” Ali says, glancing around her. “Where’s Ash and Madison?”

“Oh, um, Madison ended up running a fever so we kept her home.” Debbie says casually, bracing herself for the impending freak out.

“Fever?!” Ali repeats. “Why does she have a fever?”

“I talked to the GI doctor and surgeon. Both are not overly concerned. If she starts vomiting or having other symptoms then we need to bring her in but for now it’s just a fever. “ Debbie says calmly. 

“Great!” Ali snaps. “Why didn’t anyone tell me?”

“Honey, you were getting ready for the game……” Debbie soothes.

“See, that’s the thing, I’m never there when she needs me.” Ali wipes her sweaty hand with a forehead in frustration. “Why did dad and Vicky give her to me? I am clearly not good at it!” 

Debbie immediately reaches over and hugs her. “You’re doing a remarkable job, sweetheart. Do you think any of us knew what we were doing when we first became parents?”

“No.” Ali mumbles into her shoulder.

“No.” Debbie hugs her harder. “It’s terrifying at first but you will figure it out. “

Ali hugs her mom back but can’t seem to shake off how mad she was at herself.   
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
“Does she still have a fever?” Ali drops down beside Ashlyn on the couch. Madison, wrapped in two blankets, is asleep in Ashlyn's arms. 

“I don’t know….”Ashlyn looks at her sheepishly. “I can’t figure out to work the thermometer.”

“Ash! Really?!” Ali screeches, snatching up the thermometer lying on the couch beside them. She then gently shakes Madison awake. “Sweetheart, we need to take your temperature then you can go back to sleep.”

Madison does what she is told. When the thermometer beeps, Ali hurriedly pulls it out of her mouth. 

“Oh my god! It’s 104!” Ali stares at the thermometer in disbelief. “Ashlyn, how could you not know how to work a thermometer?!”

“Alright, alright…..”Debbie steps over to the girls. “Let’s just call the doctor and see what he thinks, okay? If he thinks the fever is too high then we will bring her into the ER. If he is not concerned, we will ride it out. I remember your brother having a fever of 105 and I freaked out. Took him to the emergency room only to have a doctor tell me that it was viral and for him to drink plenty of liquids."

This doesn’t east Ali’s angst but she does quickly dial the number for the GI doctor. She gets an after hour person who assures her that the doctor on call will give her a ring as soon as he can.

“That was helpful.” Ali snaps, throwing her cell on the couch. 

“Why don’t you go take a warm shower and I will hang here with Madison.” Ashlyn suggests, fully knowing that Ali is on the brink of losing her temper.

“No…….” Ali shakes her head, sitting back down on the couch. She then motions for Ashlyn to give her Madison. Ashlyn, not wanting to make her angrier, carefully lays Madison in her arms.

Ali puts her lips to Madison’s hot forehead and kisses it slightly. Madison, who has falling back to sleep, stirs slightly in her arms. 

“Shhhhhhhh…..I’m here….”Ali says softly.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
The doctor on call finally calls them back after waiting nearly a half hour. He, like the other doctor, wasn’t overly concerned by the fever. “It’s the body’s way of fighting off something,” He tells Ali. “If she starts vomiting or experiencing pain then bring her in immediately. In the meantime, stagger Tylenol and Ibuprofen to keep the fever down.”

Since Ali has neither one of these, Ashlyn finds herself at an all-night pharmacy in her pajamas. When she arrives back home she sees Ali asleep on the couch,spooning a softly snoring Madison. 

“Do I wake them up?” Ashlyn says to Debbie, gesturing with the bag of drugs.

Debbie looks over at them. “No. Let’s let them sleep.”

“Debbie?”

“Yes?”

“I think I now have a whole new appreciation for moms.”

Debbie smiles, putting her arm around Ashlyn. The two then shut off the light, letting Ali and Madison sleep in peace.


	12. Chapter 12

Madison’s fever winds up being a fluke and is fine the next day. Shortly thereafter the surgeon gives her the clearance to start second grade. D.C. is not exactly known for having the best public schools but Ali isn’t left much choice-unless she wants to drop $35,000-40,000 on private school. 

Madison, of course, hates the idea of going to a new school. 

“This uniform is stupid! We didn’t have uniforms at my old school.” Madison snaps the morning of her first day. She, of course is referring to the khaki pants and white polo shirt that everyone in her school has to wear.

“I’m sorry but everyone has to wear them.” Ali is struggling to braid her hair. She can braid her own hair just fine but Madison is an entirely different ballgame. By the time she’s done, it looks crooked and misshaped.

“Okay, we gotta go or we are going to be late.” Ali pats her gently on the butt to get her to stand up.

“I wish Ashlyn was here to take me.” Madison snatches up her backpack sullenly. Ashlyn had a PR event for Orlando Pride otherwise she would have stayed. 

“Well, you’ve got me!” Ali says brightly.

Madison just shoots her a dirty look. Ali sighs. She wasn’t sure which Madison she preferred-the healthy, sullen Madison or the unhealthy, needy Madison. 

“Let’s get this over with.” Madison rolls her eyes.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
The school is a few blocks from Ali’s apartment so it’s an easy walk. When they arrive there are children quickly rushing in from all directions.

“Hey, watch it.” A kid brushes past Madison, giving her a dirty look. 

Madison’s eyes widen. This was nothing like her old school. At her old school, her mom would drop her off in the carpool line where she was greeted by a few teachers. The teachers were always smiling, always happy to see her.

“Ali, I want to go home.” Madison says firmly.

“It’s okay, sweetheart…” Ali puts an arm around her and guides her up the stairs to the school. “Just give it a chance and I bet you will end up loving it.”

Madison looks around her. The walls were somewhat dirty, the floors were old, the halls smelled weird. It was nothing like her old school, which was bright, clean, and had pretty pictures all over the walls.

“Alright, you are in room 23.” Ali scans the halls for any type of directions or room numbers. After a minute or two of looking, she finally asks a teacher. 

“Oh, second grade is in the trailers behind the building.” The teacher points down the hall and to a door leading outside.

Madison clutches her bag. What did she mean by trailers? Even Ali looks skeptical at this point.

“Come on, babe. It’s going to be okay.” Ali tugs her along. 

The classroom is in a long trailer that has three steps leading up to the door. As they open the door, they are greeted by a teacher and at least 30 children.

“Hi there!” The teacher, a young redhead, greets enthusiastically. “I am Miss O’Connell! And you must be our new student, Madison!”

Even though she is pretty and seems nice, Madison doesn’t say anything.

“Yes.” Ali puts her hands on Madison’s shoulders. “And I am her sister, Ali.”

“Oh, right.” Miss O’Connell’s face darkens slightly. “I’m so sorry to hear about your parents.”

“Thank you.” Ali squeezes Madison’s shoulder.

“Well! We are so glad to have you!” Miss O’Connell leans down to Madison. “And we are going to do some fun games to get to know one another. How does that sound?”

Madison shrugs.

“She’ll be fine…..” Miss O’Connell assures Ali. 

Ali smiles, Madison scowls.

“I love you and I will see you this afternoon.” Ali bends down and kisses her cheek. 

Madison just glowers. 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….......   
Two days after Madison starts school, Ali leaves for a two- week tournament with the USWNT. When she lands in California, Ashlyn is there to greet her.   
“Soooooo……..” Ashlyn wiggles her eyebrows slightly. “We are without child for two weeks. What are we going to do with ourselves?”

“Play soccer. “ Ali teases, grabbing her hand.

“And?” Ashlyn looks at her slyly. 

“Have sex.” Ali laughs. “I feel like we are already married. We haven’t had sex in I don’t know how long.”

“Well, now, I think that can be arranged!” Ashlyn tugs her to walk faster. “We have two hours before we need to be on the field and roommates are doing some lifting. We have the entire room to ourselves!”

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
On the second day of school, Madison starts getting her lunch money taken away by a boy named Micah. He is in her class and is basically a jerk to everyone. When he first asks Madison for her money, she refuses. Then he threatens to have his brother, Luca, kick her in the stomach at recess. Terrified that she would end up back in the hospital, she reluctantly gives it to him. By the time Uncle Scott picks her up from school she is hungry and scared.

“How was school?” Scott asks as they walk towards home.

“Um, fine.” She didn’t dare tell him. She had caught a look at Luca on the playground at recess and she was positive he would kick her in the stomach if she told on him.

“So, what did you learn today?” Scott says after a long bout of silence.

Madison shrugs then looks at the ground.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
Things at school didn’t improve over the two weeks that Ali was gone. And, in fact, they got worse. A few of the girls in the class, especially a girl named Mariah, kept teasing her that she was weird because she never talked. Whenever she walked past their desks they either rolled their eyes or giggled. Of course she didn’t dare tell Uncle Scott or Ali when she phoned her every night.

“Everything okay at school?” Ali asked a day after returning from California. Madison had started getting back to her sassy self when she left but now was even more withdrawn than she was before she got sick. 

“It’s fine.” Madison squints as the sun hits her eyes. “But can we go to the grocery store tonight and get snacks?”

“Um, yeah, sure.” Ali agrees. Madison was back on a regular diet but was on medicine to keep her intestines consistently flushed. 

“Can we go now?” 

Ali looks down at her. “Sure. Are you hungry now?”

Madison quickly looks down at the pavement. “Um. A little.”

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Two days later, Ali gets a phone call from the school in the midst of a promotional event for Apple in Tysons Corner. 

“Hello, this is Ali.” Ali says quickly, hoping they are not calling to pick up a sick Madison.

“Mrs. Krieger, this is Nurse Lionel at the school. It seems like Madison had an accident on the playground.” The woman, who happens to have a rather nasally voice, says curtly.

“Well, is she okay? Did she break anything?” Ali asks immediately.

“No, she took a hard fall and her face hit the pavement. She didn’t hit her head but her face is a little bit of a mess.”

“Okay.” Ali looks at the long line of people waiting for her autograph. “Is it possible for me to get her in an hour?”

“It’s possible but she will have to stay with me the whole time.” The woman sighs in annoyance.

“I will try to get through this event as soon as I can.” Ali says apologetically, feeling bad that she can’t get her right away.

“Fine.” The woman says before promptly hanging up.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
Madison ends up having a large scrape and a good size bruise on her cheek. Ali asks her how it happened three times before Madison gets up without saying a word. 

“Ali, please don’t make me talk about it.” Madison’s voice trembles slightly.

“Wait…..” Ali looks at her in surprise. “What’s there to talk about? The nurse said you told her that you were running and fell. Is that what really happened?”

Madison looks down at her feet.  
“Maddie?”

“I really want to go to bed.” Madison says suddenly.

“Oh, no!” Ali shakes her head gently. “It’s four-thirty in the afternoon. You’re not tired.” She looks at Madison expectantly. “So why don’t you tell me what’s going on.”

Madison blinks hard. “I fell. That’s all.”

Ali sighs, trying her best to stay patient. “Maddie?”

Madison’s lip starts to tremble. “Can I call Ashlyn?”

Ali feels slighted but she lets her call Ashlyn anyway. Madison, not wanting her to overhear their conversation, disappears into Ali’s bedroom, shutting the door. Five minutes later she reappears and hands the phone over to Ali.

“She wants to talk to you.” Madison quickly retreats to Ali’s bedroom.

“Ash?” Ali puts her cell into the crook of her neck.

“I am going to strangle those two fucking boys….”Ashlyn fumes. “No…wait….I am going to punch them in their stupid faces….no….wait….I am going….”

“Okay, Ash…” Ali interrupts. “I have no idea what you are upset about. Or what Madison is upset about. I really have no idea what the hell is going on. So, let’s just start with what you guys talked about.”

“A kid in her class has been taking her lunch money. “ Ashlyn snaps. “And when she didn’t give it to him today because she was hungry, he had his brother shove her face into the playground. A bunch of the other kids saw but they were afraid to tell on him.”

Ali’s stomach does a summersault. “How long has this been going on?” she finally asks.

“Since like the second day or something.” Ashlyn says. “I swear to God I am going to kill them. “

“Ash, I gotta go. I’ll call you later.” Ali hangs up before she has to hear any more. She immediately goes into her bedroom. To her surprise, Madison hasn’t locked her out. Instead, she’s just staring out the window. Ali walks over to her, wraps her arms around her small shoulders, and draws her close.

“Maddie, I am so sorry.” Ali says tearfully. 

Madison turns in her arms. “Ali?”

“What, sweetheart?”

“Why do bad things keep happening to me?”


	13. Chapter 13

Ali was at a loss. Does she call Madison’s teacher? Does she go straight to the principal? Does she go to the parents of the boy? Finally, she decides to call Christie.

“Wow. Rylie hasn’t had to face that problem yet.” Christie finally says after Ali is done explaining what had happened. “But I think a place to start is with the principal. Set up a meeting first thing tomorrow and sit down with her. Explain to her what happened.”

“Madison doesn’t want to go back to school.” Ali says in a low voice. Madison had fallen asleep in her bed, she was out in the living room, but Madison had bat ears. If she found out that Ali was talking to anyone but Ashlyn about this, she would be mortified/enraged.

“I don’t blame her. She’s probably terrified.” Christie says sympathetically. “Just keep a really close eye on the situation.”

“Ashlyn is flying up tomorrow afternoon so maybe Madison will feel better when she gets here.” Ali sighs. “She seems to like Ashlyn better than me.”

“Awwwwww….hang in there, girl. This has been a very difficult time for all of you. You just need some time to adjust.” Christie says.

“Thanks, Christie. I knew you would know what to do.”

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Ali heads straight to the principal’s office after dropping Madison off at her classroom. The principal’s secretary is pleasant enough but Ali can tell she is a bit annoyed to have a parent waltz in, demanding an impromptu meeting with the principal.

“Dr. Mason will see you now.” The secretary finally says after Ali has waited an hour.

“Thanks.” Ali gets up and follows her into a rather cramped office. It is neat but Ali can tell the school did not have the budget for extra things-like new paint on the walls. 

“Hello, Ms. Krieger.” Dr. Mason, a rather frumpy woman with a bad haircut, stands up. She’s smiling but Ali gets the feeling that she has better things to do than to talk to her. “I’m Dr. Mason.”

“Hi, it’s nice to meet you.” Ali shakes her hand before sitting down in a chair across from Dr. Mason’s desk.

“So……..”Dr. Mason leans her elbows on the arms of her chair and looks at her expectantly. “ What can I help you with?”

Ali pauses before she speaks. “Well, Madison has been having some trouble with a boy in her class and his brother. She says that the boy in her class, a child named Micah, started taking her lunch money around her second day here. Yesterday, when she refused to give her money up, he had his big brother..I think his name is Luke or Luca…push her down on the playground.”

Dr. Mason’s eyes widen. “Okay. Let’s get Mrs. James in here as well. She is our school counselor.”

“Okay.”

Mrs. James, a young blonde comes in a few minutes later. After Ali explains to her what happened, she then suggests that they get Madison’s side first. Madison is then ultimately called out of class. When she walks in, sees the principal, sees a lady she doesn’t know, sees Ali, her face pales considerably. She promptly takes a seat next to Ali and looks down at her hands. Ali immediately reaches out to grab one of them.

“Hi Madison!” Mrs. James says sweetly. “I am Mrs. James, the school counselor. And your sister here was telling us that you had some problems yesterday.”

Ali can visibly see Madison gulp. 

“It’s okay, sweetheart. You can tell them what happened.” Ali coaxes, squeezing her hand.

Ali looks at her, looks down at her feet, looks at Mrs. James. “Micah has been taking my money every day for lunch. And yesterday I was really hungry so I told him that he couldn’t have it. At recess, he had his big brother come over. He told me that I was stupid and pushed me down unto the ground. He smashed my face into the ground, told me that I was stupid.”

Mrs. James and Dr. Mason exchange glances. 

“Anything else?” Mrs. James probes gently.

“No.” Madison shakes her head. 

“Okay, sweetheart, you can go back to class now. Okay.” Mrs. James finally says after a bout of silence. 

Madison obediently stands up but looks like she is on the verge of tears.

“You’re not in trouble, sweetheart. Don’t cry.” Mrs. James stands up, offers up her hand. “How about I walk you back to class? “

Madison nods tearfully. 

“Dr. Mason, I will be back in just a few.” Mrs. James winks at her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
They bring in Micah next. His hair is messy, his clothes are wrinkled, and he smells. Ali tries hard to keep the surprise out of her face but this was something she hadn’t expected. The poor kid probably needed Madison’s lunch money even though he went about it in a terrible fashion.

“So, Micah.” Dr. Mason begins. “Let’s start by talking about Madison’s lunch money.”

Micah shifts uncomfortably in his seat. “I don’t know nothin about her lunch money.” He finally gets the gumption to look Dr. Mason directly in the eyes. 

“Oh, I think you do.” Dr. Mason leans back in her chair.

“I don’t know nothin about it.” He crosses his chest with his arms. 

“So you haven’t been taking her money every day?” Dr. Mason says crossly.

“Nope.”

“Micah.” Mrs. James interjects. “You know we take bullying very seriously in this school. And taking money away from Madison is bullying. “

“I told you….” He says defensively, shooting Ali a dirty look. “I don’t know nothin about stupid lunch money. I have my own money.”

Mrs. James, in fact, knows that he is on the school lunch program. But she also knows that his mother, a drug addict, isn’t home to shop for food or make dinner for him. The only meals he gets are at school. 

“Micah, we are not done talking about this.” Mrs. James says quietly, knowing that she cannot talk about his situation in front of Ali. “I want you in my office after lunch. I will let your teacher know.”

He glowers then angrily looks at them. “Can I go?”

“Yes.” Dr. Mason says sternly. “But you will be eating by yourself at lunch until further notice.”

“Why?!” Micah punches the chair with his fist. “I didn’t do nothin’! It’s not fair! That girl be lyin’! Do you know what my momma’s boyfriend do to liars? He beats em up real good. If she come to my neighborhood he will fix her up real good. I’m gonna tell him when I get home…” 

“That’s enough!” Mrs. James gets up from her seat and stands over his chair. “Micah, please come with me.“

“I ain’t goin’ with you!” Micah reaches and pushes her with his hands . “I didn’t do nothin’ and you can’t move me!”

“Micah, please get up.” Mrs. James says calmly, knowing she cannot lay a hand on him or it will just escalate things.

“Not movin’!” He reaches out and slaps her hand.

Dr. Mason promptly picks up the phone. “Hi, John, we have a situation here. Can you come down immediately…okay…thanks!” 

Dr. Mason then looks at Ali, who is practically paralyzed in her seat. “Thank you, Miss Krieger. I will be in touch this afternoon on what action we are going to take with them. So sorry this has happened to you.”

Ali, without thinking, says. “Can you please call Madison down. I’m going to take her home.”

“She’s a stupid bitch!” Micah snaps at Ali, swatting off Mrs. James’ attempt at getting him up.

Ali is beyond shocked. Here, in front of her, was a child the same age as Madison, using such language. 

“We will have her sent down but for now I need you to leave the office.” Dr. Mason quickly gets up from her seat and motions for Ali to get up. When Ali does, Micah glowers at her. 

“You her momma?” He sneers.

“That would be none of your business, Micah.” Dr. Mason grabs Ali’s elbow and steers her out of the office.   
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Ali keeps her composure for Madison’s sake on the way home. But when they get to her apartment, she can’t hold back the flood of tears. Before she knows what is happening, she is on the couch sobbing uncontrollably. Everything…her dad dying…Madison getting sick…the pressure of soccer…the incident at the school…everything...comes out in heaves.

“Ali…..” Ali feels a soft hand on her hair. Madison sits beside her and softly strokes her hair. “Don’t cry Ali….”

This makes Ali cry harder. Madison, not knowing what else to do, gently forces Ali’s head unto her lap. She carefully strokes her hair like Ali does when she’s crying. She softly whispers to her that it is going to be ‘okay’ just like Ali does when she is upset. And she does this until Ali cries herself to sleep. Whenshe is finally asleep, Madison carefully pulls a blanket off the edge of the couch, covers her, just like Ali does for her when she has fallen asleep on the couch. She then continues to stroke Ali’s hair, telling her that it’s going to be ‘okay’, even though she herself is not sure she believes it.


	14. Chapter 14

Ali and Madison both wake up to frantic pounding on the door. 

“Ali! Are you in there?” Ashlyn’s voice yells from the other side.

“Oh shit………” Ali, still disoriented, lifts her head up from Madison’s lap. “We forgot to pick Ash up from the airport.”

Madison and Ali look at each other then sprint to the door.

“Holy shit!” Ashlyn grabs them both into a hug. “I thought something had happened to you. I have texted and called like a million times. I finally took an Uber here. Are you guys okay?”

Neither Madison nor Ali say a word. 

“I’ll take that as a ‘no.’ Ashlyn pushes them back inside then shuts the door. “Okay. This is what we are gonna do. We are gonna order the biggest ass pizza with everything bad on it…minus cheese on one side…we are gonna get in our pajamas…we are gonna to turn on Netflix…and we are gonna have a girls night.”

Ali exhales deeply. “That sounds really good. Madison?”

Madison nods. 

“And you are also gonna tell me what the hell went on today….after I pee.” Ashlyn sprints in the general direction of the bathroom.

Madison wordlessly takes a seat on the couch. She had never seen Ali cry before. EVER. And it was all her fault. If she hadn’t said anything about Micah, if she had just kept giving him her lunch money, then Ali wouldn’t have had to go to the principal’s office. Whatever had happened in the principal’s office had made Ali upset enough to cry herself to sleep. From now on, she had to be a better girl. She had to be obedient, she had to like school, she had to do everything Ali wanted her to do. 

“Madison?” Ali says softly, sitting beside her. “You okay?”

“Uh-huh.” Madison forces herself to nod. “I’m okay. And I want to go back to school tomorrow. Micah probably won’t take my money away from me anymore.”

“Oh, you’re not going back there.” Ali shakes her head firmly, putting her hand on Madison’s knee. “You don’t ever have to see Micah again.” 

This should have made Madison feel better but it made her feel worse. Now, Ali, was going to have to figure out where to send her to school, which means they were probably going to have to move before Ali wants to move. Again. This was all her fault.

“Ali, it’s really okay,” Madison says adamantly, pushing Ali’s hand off her leg, standing up. “I want to go back.”

Ali knows Madison well enough to see right through her. Madison was trying to make her feel better after completely losing it this afternoon.

“No, Maddie, I’ve already decided that you are not going to go back there. Ashlyn and I are going to talk tonight about what to do for school.” Ali says, running a hand through her hair. “We will have it figure out very soon because we don’t want you to get behind.”

Madison nods, a huge lump forming in her throat. 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
They do exactly what Ashlyn planned-they hang out in their PJs, eat pizza, and watch a movie on Netflix. When 11:00 PM rolls around, Ali tells Madison it’s time for bed. Madison, expecting to sleep on the couch, stands around awkwardly. 

“Sweetheart, you can sleep with Ash and I tonight, okay.” Ali says gently. “Ash and I are going to stay up and talk for a while.”

Madison immediately heads in the direction of the bedroom. 

“Night, Mad……” Ali calls after her. She waits for the door to shut before turning to Ash.

“Okay. What the hell went on today?” Ashlyn drapes her arm across the back of the couch and looks at Ali expectantly. 

Ali, for the second time that day, bursts into tears. 

“Oh, Al……”Ashlyn pulls Ali into her as Ali’s chest heaves. 

“I sent her to an awful place.” Ali sobs into her chest. “The kids…were….just awful. The principal was cold. The place was dirty…it smelled. I just can’t seem to do anything right.”

“It’s okay…….”Ashlyn murmurs into her ear. “We will fix this, okay?”

“How?” Ali leans back. “I can’t afford private school.”

“Welllllll…………………”Ashlyn thinks on this for a moment. “I think the best solution is to temporarily move into your dad’s house. Madison can go to her old school while we find a place to live. I’ll help you research schools and we can move to where there is a good school.”

“What do you mean ‘we’?” Ali looks at her in surprise. “I thought we agreed that you would stay in Florida for three seasons.”

Ashlyn shrugs. “I am going to talk to Washington Spirit and see if they will take me back. Home now is where you and Madison are.”

“But…..”Ali grabs her hand. “You love Florida. You always said that you wanted to go back and play for your hometown.”

“Life changes, Al.” Ashlyn reaches out and touches her face. “I would have stayed if you hadn’t gotten Madison but you need me. And I want to be here for you, like all the time, not just a few days a week.”

Ali reaches over and hugs Ashlyn. “Thank you.”

Madison, having heard all of this, slides down the door. Not only did she mess up Ali’s life but now she was messing up Ashlyn’s too. Everything…everything…. was her fault. If she hadn’t thrown a fit on the beach that day, refusing to leave the Outer Banks, then they would have come home sooner. That truck wouldn’t have hit their car. Her parents would still be alive. Ali wouldn’t have to worry about her. Ashlyn wouldn’t have to worry about her. Everything would be perfect.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
Ali and Ashlyn go to bed a few hours later. The room is dark but Ali immediately notices that Madison is not in their bed. At first, she panics, then realizes there is no way Madison could have left the room. 

“Where’s Madison?” Ashlyn peers over Ali’s shoulder. 

“I don’t know.” Ali crosses over towards the windows. No Madison. She looks under the bed. No Madison. She then steps into the bathroom only to find Madison curled into a ball on the cold tile-no blanket, no pillow.

“What in the world?” Ali says, immediately scooping Madison up. 

“She must have slept walk. “ Ashlyn muses, climbing into bed. 

Madison’s head flops against Ali’s chest.

“She’s never slept walk before.” Ali murmurs, carrying Madison over to her side of the bed, laying her gently down. 

“Imma bad girl. Don’t deserve a bed….”Madison moans, eyes fluttering open slightly.

“What, sweetheart?” Ali looks over at Ashlyn, wondering if she had heard the same thing. Ashlyn looks just as astonished as she.

Madison rolls over towards Ashlyn and curls up against her like a small kitten. 

“Did she say what I thought she said?” Ali says softly, climbing in behind Madison. 

Ashlyn nods, carefully wrapping a tattooed arm around the child. “She’s probably dreaming. I wouldn’t worry.”

“I hope she was dreaming.” Ali whispers even though she instantly curses herself from having a meltdown this afternoon. She is supposed to be the strong one, the responsible one, not the one sobbing in her baby sister’s lap. 

“Come here….” Ashlyn motions for Ali to scoot towards them. 

“What a shitty day.” Ali murmurs, snuggling up to Madison’s small form. Out of nowhere, in the darkness, Madison reaches out for Ali’s hand to hold.


	15. Chapter 15

Two days after the incident in school, Ali breaks her lease, decides to move everyone to her dad’s and Vicky’s home. Kyle even flies out to help…well…sort of. He sits on the couch putting make-up on Madison while Ali packs everything up.

“Kyle!” Ali finally says after packing up the entire kitchen. “Could you help me out a little?”

“I am helping you out a little! I’m keeping Madison entertained!” Kyle snaps. 

Ali looks over at the two of them. Kyle has make-up all over his fingers and Madison looks like a call girl.

“Kyle.” Ali says sternly.

“Fine! What do you need.” He reluctantly gets off the couch.

“I need you to start loading up the boxes in the U-haul.” Ali points to a stack of boxes at the corner of the kitchen.

“I thought Tanner and Cody we’re going to do that.” Kyle whines.

“They are meeting us at the house to help unload.” Ali sighs. “Don’t you ever listen to what I tell you?”

“No!” Kyle jokes, punching her in the arm.

“Really?!” Ali slaps him back on his forearm.

“OW!” Kyle squeals. “That hurt!” He punches her again.

“Kyle!” Ali slaps him back. 

“I can help, what do you need, Ali,” Madison squeezes herself in between them. 

“Um……”Ali shoots her brother a dirty look. “I could use some help packing clothes?”

“I can do that.” Madison nods eagerly. 

Ali looks at her worriedly. Ever since the incident at school, Madison has been her shadow, offering her help every five seconds. It was almost as though Madison wants to take care of her instead of the other way around.

“Okay. Let’s get started then we will take a lunch break in a hour, ‘kay?” Ali reaches over and tousles Madison’s hair. 

“Do I get a lunch break too?!” Kyle whines. “I’m exhausted.”

“Just get the U-haul loaded, okay?” Ali laughs.

“Dictator.” Kyle scoffs. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Later that night, Kyle, Ali and Madison plop unto the couch in absolute exhaustion. 

“So, Als……”Kyle says suddenly. “I’ve been thinking.”

“That usually ends up in trouble.” Ali says, half-joking.

“I love LA but I’ve been doing a ton of stuff in NYC lately.” Kyle runs a hand through his hair. “And a few days ago, a friend that works at a high end salon in the Upper East Side said that he would love to have me a few days a week, paying twice what I make in LA.”

“Wow! That’s great, Kyle!” Ali smiles genuinely at him.

“I can do my photography stuff at the same time….”Kyle picks at an imaginary speck on the couch. “So I would be up there from like Sunday night to Wednesday then I can take the train back here for four days. And occasionally I will fly back to LA for a gig.” 

“What if we got a big enough place and I could help you guys out?” Kyle suggests looking at both Ali and Madison for any sort of reaction.

“Wow! Really?” Ali leans over and spontaneously hugs him. There is no other person in the world, besides Ashlyn of course, that she would love having under the same roof. “I would love that! Like REALLY love that!”

“Madison?” Kyle and Ali both revert their attention to her.

Madison is admittedly a little surprised. 

“Um, that’s great!” She forces a smile, not wanting to make anyone upset. 

“This is going to be awesome! I’m going to call Ashlyn!” Ali hugs Kyle again before hopping off the couch.

Madison watches her retreat with a pit in her stomach. Now, with Kyle moving because of her, she was going to have to be even more perfect.   
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
Madison starts back at her old school on Monday and that afternoon she has her first soccer practice for the fall season.

“Maddie!!!!” All the girls gather around her in excitement. They had all been playing together for a few years. Ali herself smiles from the sidelines. It reminds her of the time she had spent on her club team. 

“I don’t suppose you want to step in as assistant coach, Ali!” One of the moms throws in. Ali looks at her and can’t tell whether she is joking or not.

“Oh…wow…um….I hadn’t thought of that…” Ali stammers. 

“It would be so much better than Reagan’s dad. He can never make the practices and is always yelling at the kids.” Interjects another mom in a very hushed tone.

“Speaking of Reagan’s dad. I heard through the grapevine that he and Jill are having marital problems.” Adds a mom with perfect blond highlights.

“Well, Jill is not exactly a saint. She has him on a leash.” Murmurs a redhead with frizzy curls. 

Ali plasters on a smile but wishes that she could disappear. Was the whole season going to be like this? Gossiping housewives who had nothing better to do than to trash other people on the team?

“So anywooooo…….” The redhead looks pointedly at Ali. “Do you think you could step in since you’re an expert?”

“Um…let me think on that for a day or two?” Ali says diplomatically. “My schedule is a little tight still and won’t really lighten up until December.”

“Oh, it’s okay, dear!” Blond highlight mom says with a fake smile. “We totally understand.”

Ali smiles back, willing herself not to say something snarky. 

“So, did you hear what the PTA president proposed for a fundraiser? Is that not the most absurd thing you have ever heard?” Redhead suddenly says. This, of course, births another long, gossip/bitch session. By the time practice is over, Ali’s head is swimming with information she never wanted to be privy to.

“Ready to go, sweetheart?” Ali smiles as Madison wanders over to her.

“Uh-huh.” Madison takes a swig of water then throws her bottle into the bag.

“Oh! Listen up, moms!” Blond highlights yells out to the group. “Oh….um…and….Ali…not mom…sister Ali! Ha ha! We are going to pass around a snack sign-up so please sign up for a date and don’t forget! We don’t want our little wants to go through a game snackless!”

Ali immediately looks over at Madison whose face has colored a slight pink.

“Want to stop for ice cream on the way home?” Ali quickly grabs her hand.

“Sure.” Madison tries to smile but Ali can tell that the blonde’s insensitive comment had gotten to her. 

“You alright?” Ali looks down at her as they start walking across the field to the car.

“I’m good.” Madison assures her.

“I don’t think I asked you….” Ali says suddenly, pulling Madison into her. “How was your first day at school?”

“It was great.” Madison smiles up at her. The truth was it was weird to be back in her old school. She saw all of her friends but it just felt different. Everyone knows that her parents had died and are treating her extra nice, which kind of gets on her nerves. Even Sam, a kid that was kind of a jerk to her all through first grade, was really nice to her. She just wished that something, anything, would be normal again, and that people would go back to being normal.

“I’m glad.” Ali squeezed her shoulder.


	16. Chapter 16

September is a whirlwind of house hunting, wedding planning, and soccer. After looking at more than a dozen houses, Ali, Ashlyn, and Kyle find the perfect house in Great Falls-a four bedroom with great schools and fairly easy access to D.C. This means a third school change for Madison but she secretly doesn’t care. Her school, her soccer team, her friends-nothing felt the same anymore. Maybe a different school will make things more normal. This is something, of course, she keeps from Ali. 

The first Wednesday in October, three days before the wedding, everyone flies down to Satelite Beach. 

“My grandma is gonna love you!” Ashlyn gushes, grabbing Madison’s hand as they leave the Orlando airport. “And she is the best cook! You are gonna LOVE her cooking!”

Madison forces a smile. Her own grandparents, Mimi and Pops, had only come to see her once since the funeral. She knows that Ali has called them a bunch of times, invited them over, but each time they gave an excuse. This was strange because they had always done a lot of stuff with her before her parents died.

“Ohmigod, I should have worn linen! I am soooooo hot already!” Kyle fans his face as he juggles his luggage.

Ashlyn rolls her eyes. “Not to worry princess we have air conditioning in Florida.”

“Holy cow, this wedding dress is heavy….”Ali adds, shuffling it over her shoulder. It had been decided that Ashlyn would wear a tux and that she would wear the dress. 

“Give me that, princess……” Ashlyn sighs, holding out her hand. Ali gratefully hands it over. 

“Should I start calling you the Krieger sisters?,” Ashlyn says dryly. 

“Duh.” Kyle snorts.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
The next day is spent getting everything finalized-catering, flowers, DJ. Kyle takes Madison to the beach while Ashlyn and Ali go to the Crowne Plaza in Melbourne to do one more walk through of their reception venue.

“Let’s go take a walk on the beach.” Ali says after they finish with the wedding planner.

“Okay.” Ashlyn readily agrees once she takes note of the mysterious twinkle in Ali’s eye.

The pair walk directly out, feeling the amazing sensation of having sand between their toes. 

“Can you believe we are finally going to be married?” Ashlyn says as they walk towards the beach.

Ali says nothing as she looks around her. The beach was practically deserted. She stops, grabs Ash’s hand, and pulls her down unto the sand. 

“Al, what are you doing?” Ashlyn laughs as she practically falls into Ali’s lap.

“Shhhhhhhh……..”Ali leans over and drapes her left arm around Ashlyn’s neck. “Just enjoy your pre-honeymoon gift.” She then puts her right hand down Ashlyn’s panties.

“Ohhhhhhh…..wow…..” Ashlyn murmurs. “Are you sure we should do it here?”

Ali ignores her as she softly begins to suck the tip of Ashlyn’s ear.

“Fuck ‘em……”Ashlyn closes her eyes as Ali’s fingers makes their way to her clit.

“I love you…so much….”Ali whispers, massaging her clit then inserting her fingers all the way into Ashlyn’s vagina. “I would have never made it through these last few months without you.”

“Uh-huh…..”Ashlyn can barely speak as Ali expertly dives in and out of her.

“I can’t wait to marry you.” Ali says softly, her fingers moving expertly in and out of Ashlyn.

Ashlyn lets out a moan. Ali takes this as Ashlyn being excited too.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
“What’s up with the Cheshire grin?” Kyle says as Ashlyn then Ali rolls through the door of Ashlyn’s grandmother’s. “Oh God….never mind…forget that I asked…don’t wanna know!” He waves his hand in the air as Ashlyn’s grin grows wider.

“Where’s Madison?” Ali drops her purse near the front door.

Kyle looks at her sheepishly. “So don’t be mad…..it’s not that bad……”

“Kyle!” Ali says sharply.

“I may have forgotten to put sunscreen on her.” He winces as though Ali is going to reach out and hit him.

“Kyle!” Ashlyn and Ali screech simultaneously.

“What!” His eyes widen. “This is my first time being a stunt dad. I forgot!”

“Okay.” Ali says calmly, not wanting anything to ruin her wedding weekend. “Where is she?”

“Ash’s grandmother is putting aloe on the…um…more delicate areas.” He plops down unto a nearby seat, giving them a pathetic don’t-kill-me-look.

Five minutes later, Madison comes out with Ashlyn’s grandmother. Her face, arms, legs look like a bright pink piece of bubblegum. It hurts but she smiles anyway. It’s Ali’s weekend and she doesn’t want to do anything-ANYTHING-to stress her out.

“Come here…….” Ali motions for her to sit down on the couch with her, shooting Kyle a dirty look.

“It’s really not that bad.” Madison says even though everything from her face to her feet hurt.

“I put some aloe on it and I will put some more on it in about an hour.” Ashlyn’s grandmother looks after Madison kindly.

“Thanks grandma!” Ashlyn says, looking at Madison. “Well, at least you will match your flower girl dress!”

“Yeah.” Madison smiles as Ali reaches out to touch her hair. She doesn’t have the heart to tell that even her scalp hurts.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
The next day, most of the girls from the USWNT start trickling in. By the time 8 o’clock rolls around, it’s time for the bachelorette party at Ashlyn’s favorite bar.

“To Ali and Ashlyn!” Kelley holds up a shot of Ashlyn’s signature whiskey.

“To Ali and Ashlyn!” Even Whitney, the group’s goody-two-shoes, sucks it down-well reluctantly sucks it down.

“Are you so excited for the honeymoon?” Whitney settles in next to Ali around midnight. She is extremely drunk at this point, as is Ali.

“Yeah, of course!” Ali lies slightly. She and Ashlyn had planned their honeymoon to Aruba months ago-long before the accident-but now she wasn’t sure if she should be out of the country for that long. Her mom was coming in to help Kyle but she was still worried.

“You guys totally deserve it.” Whitney slurs. “The shit you guys have been through the last few months.”

“Yeah.” Ali takes a large sip of her beer. She has always respected Whitney as a player but on a personal level she found her particularly annoying. If she wasn’t Ashlyn’s BFF, their relationship would be strictly a work relationship.

“Like, isn’t there anyone else who can take Madison?” 

This question takes Ali aback. “I suppose. But my dad and Vicky wanted me to have her.”

Whitney looks down at her glass, afraid that she may have just flipped the lid open to Pandora’s box. She finally says what most of the girls on the team had been thinking. “Look, I’m not trying to be nosy. She seems like a great kid. But you and Ashlyn have always wanted to have your own family right after you get married. How is Madison going to fit into all this? And how long is Kyle going to have to live with you? It’s kinda selfish of you to throw all of this on Ash.”

Ali sucks in a breath. Ash had a tendency to confide in her. Was this all coming from Ash or was this coming from Whitney? After a few moments of awkward silence, she finally asks,“ Ashlyn hasn’t said anything about not wanting Madison has she?”

“Oh god no…..” Whitney quickly says, laying a hand on her knee. “It’s just something that a few of us have been kind of worried about. I mean we all think that you are an angel for taking Madison in but now that you are almost married, you should be thinking more about your future with Ashlyn.”

Ali downs her entire beer in silence. Did Ash resent Madison and not have the heart to tell her?  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
Both Ali and Ashlyn arrive back to Ash’s grandmother around 3:00 AM. It had been a crazy night of drinking and debauchery. Kelley ended up doing body shots off of Sydney. Sydney and Crystal participated in a dance contest with some random guys. Megan lost her shoes, watch, and pants (don’t ask). Abby did a Karoke duet with a 6’5 redneck. Whitney ended up puking on the street. HAO and A-Rod went a-wall. Someone said they had gone skinny dipping in the ocean. 

“Ohmigod, watch the lamp….” Ashlyn laughs as Ali nearly knocks of her grandma’s lamp with her swinging stilettos. 

Ali giggles, trying so hard to focus her eyes-something she does very unsuccessfully. 

“Let’s put you to bed, drunky pants….” Ashlyn, only slightly less drunk than Ali, takes her by the elbow and leads her down to the guest room where Ali is set up.

“Omigod….head spinning…..”Ali slurs, plopping on the bed with the grace of a linebacker. 

“Let’s get you some aspirin….”Ashlyn agrees as she swings Ali’s legs up unto the bed.

“Ash………” Ali whisper suddenly.

“What, babe?”

“Whitney said something weird to me……...” Ali lays her head on the pillow, willing the room to stop spinning.

“That would be Whitney.” Ashlyn carefully tucks up the covers around Ali’s chin. “What did she say?”

“She said……” Ali shuts her eyes for a moment. “….do you…do you resent me for taking in Madison?”

“What?!” Ashlyn immediately sits down on the bed.

“She said…she said that I should give up Madison so we can start our own life together.” Ali opens her eyes and looks up at Ashlyn’s face.

“Honey……”Ashlyn grabs Ali’s hand. “I dunno why she said that but the day after tomorrow Madison is going to be part mine. I don’t resent her or you. You gotta believe me.” She squeezes Ali’s hand for reassurance.

“You don’t think it will get in the way when we have our own family?”

“No. Absolutely not.” Ashlyn fervently shakes her head. “When we have our own children, I will treat them just like I treat Madison.”

“And you don’t think it’s weird that Kyle is moving in?” Ali slurs.

“Babe….you’re really drunk…and you’re worrying over stuff that I don’t’ feel. “ Ashlyn reaches out and smooths Ali’s hair with her palm. “Why don’t you get some sleep?”

Ali closes her eyes as Ashlyn climbs behind her, wrapping a protective arm around her waist. Within moments, both are asleep.

And from the dark shadow of the hallway, Madison is afraid to move until she knows they are asleep. She had been asleep when Ashlyn and Ali had come in but Ali was walking funny so she followed them to the spare room to see if Ali was okay. When they had started talking about her, she had been too frozen in place to move. 

Quietly, she tiptoes back to the other spare room. As she gets into bed, hot tears fall down her face. What was she going to do? She didn’t want to ruin their lives or ruin the family that they wanted to have.


	17. Chapter 17

The next day, everyone gathers on the beach for some surfing, volleyball, and sunbathing. Just about everyone, with the exception of Kyle and Madison, are hungover.

“Someone turn down the sun.” Kelley whines, flipping over on her stomach and covering her head with a towel.

“Tequilla is evil.” Sydney concurs as she also throws a towel over her face. 

“I don’t know what you two are bitching about! I feel great!” Rapinoe smiles as both girls give her the middle finger. 

“Hey! We need one more person for beach volleyball!” Kyle kicks Sydney gently on the sole of her foot.

“No can do Kyle.” Sydney murmurs. “Can’t you see I’m dying?”

“Fine!” Kyle rolls his eyes. “Rapinoe?”

“Done!” Rapinoe stands up, spilling particles of sand on Kelley. “See ya later, suckers!”

“God she’s obnoxious when I am hungover.” Sydney moans into her towel. 

While everyone plays volleyball, Madison decides to take a walk down the beach. After promising she wouldn’t go into the water or stray too far, she makes her way down the beach towards a set of rocks. She finds one that fairly comfortable to sit on and pulls out her phone. She stares at it for a very long time. She had grown to like living with Ali and Ashlyn, even though Ali has a tendency to hover, but she wanted them to be happy. If she stayed with them then maybe that Whitney girl, whoever she is, would end up being right. 

With a trembling finger she dials Mimi and Pop’s number.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
“Hey, Madison hasn’t come back yet has she?” Ali looks at her watch as everyone settles unto their beach blankets. 

“Nope.” Kyle slaps on some suntan lotion unto his shoulders. “How long ago did she leave?”

Ali squints into the sun. “Maybe a ½ hour ago?”

“Probably should go check on her.” Kyle starts to get up.

“No, I got her.” Ali stands up. She hasn’t really been able to spend much time with Madison lately. And although Madison has been perfect-almost too perfect-she can’t shake the feeling that something is going on with her. Ever since that incident at school, every time Ali asks her how she is Madison puts on the same smile and answers ‘fine.’

“Hey! I’m going to go check on Madison.” Ali nudges Ashlyn who has found a very comfortable position on her beach blanket.

“Want me to come with?” 

“No, it’s okay. I will be right back.”

Ali wanders down to the water’s edge and looks in either direction. It’s a long beach, Madison could be anywhere but instinct tells her to head towards a set of rocks that jets slightly out into the water. Halfway there she sees a small frame sitting on the edge. Fairly certain it’s Madison, she picks up her pace. When she gets close enough she can tell that it is in fact Madison-her arms hugging her legs tightly and her head resting on her knees.

“Hey!” Ali says softly, dropping down beside her.

Madison’s head lifts up sharply. Ali immediately can tell that she has been crying.

“What’s wrong Maddie?” Ali puts her hand on her shoulder. Madison winces in pain and Ali immediately realizes that her sunburn still hurts her. She quickly removes her hand.

“I’m fine.” Madison says quickly, pushing strands of damp hair off her face. “I…have…um…salt water in my eye.”

Ali didn’t buy it for a minute but decides not to push her for now. “Wow. This is a beautiful spot.”

“Yep.” Madison nods her head in agreement. “But you probably want to get back with your friends.” She starts to get up but Ali gently pulls her back down.

“No. I want to stay here with you for a little bit.” Ali smiles.

“Oh.” Madison looks nervously down at her feet.

“Do you want to know a secret?” Ali says suddenly.

Madison, excited that her big sister was going to share something important with her, looks up at her eagerly. “Sure.”

“I had wanted a little sister since I could remember.” Ali says. “I loved having a big brother but I was always asking my mom and our dad for a baby sister. I wanted someone who I could dress up…someone who would play Barbies with me…someone who would do pretend dance recitals with.”

Madison smiles. 

“When you were born I was too old for dress-up or Barbies or dance recitals. I wanted something different.” Ali looked at her intently. “I wanted a best friend who I could tell anything to. Someone who was going to love me unconditionally and be there for me whenever I needed her. More importantly….I wanted to be her best friend. I wanted her to be able to tell me anything and for me to be there for her when she needed me.” 

Madison’s face falls.

“Maddie, several weeks ago, when I was upset, do you know what you did for me?” Ali says firmly. 

Madison shakes her head.

“You let me llay my head in my lap. You let me cry. You told me it was going to be okay. You covered me with a blanket.” Ali recounts. “And you didn’t leave me until I was I was okay.”

Madison looks at Ali in confusion. What was she trying to say to her?

“You are everything in a sister that I have ever wanted and more.” Ali’s eyes water up. “Let me do the same for you. Let me be there for you.”

Madison’s own eyes water up. Before she can stop them, tears start running down her face.

“Maddie, I know something has been bothering you for a long time. Please tell me what’s wrong.” Ali pleads, wiping away a tear that has strayed away. “Is it me? Is it Ashlyn? Is it Dad? Is it your mom?” She looks at her sister with such intensity that Madison shakes her head.

“I don’t want to ruin your wedding or your marriage like I ruin everything else.” Madison shakes her head, blinking back her tears. “I just think that maybe I should go live with Mimi and Pop.”

It’s at this moment that Ali realizes that Madison had overheard the conversation between her and Ash. 

“Maddie, will talk about that in a minute.” Ali says gently, grabbing her hand. “But I want to know why you think you ruin everything?”

Madison’s face turns pale. Should she tell Ali what happened the afternoon her parents died? If she does will Ali end up hating her?

“Maddie. Whatever you say to me won’t make me mad or disappointed. “ Ali coaxes, squeezing her hand as a wave crashes up unto the rock. 

Ali’s words give her the strength to talk.

“The day that the accident happened I was a jerk.” Madison says quietly, her words choking her throat slightly. “Mommy and daddy wanted to get back home early because they had to do some stuff for work. But I didn’t want to leave because my friend Lulu wanted me to go to the beach with her one last time. I got really mad. I told them that they were always working and that I never got to do what I wanted to do. I stomped around the house. I threw all the stuff out of my suitcase. I put my bathing suit on and told them that they could just leave be here while I went to Lulu’s.”

Ali closes her eyes for a minute, not sure if she wants to hear more.

“Daddy started yelling at me and mommy started to cry.” Madison bows her head slightly as tears spill from her eyes. “Mommy finally told daddy that I was right and that we could go home later.”

Ali reaches out and strokes Madison’s hair as she draws in a breath. 

“I went to Lulu’s and then we left before dinner. “ Madison wipes her face with the back of her hand. “Daddy told me that he was really disappointed with the way I acted and that I should never let mommy feel bad for working. I told him that he loved work more than he loved me. He was so mad. He didn’t talk to me until we stopped for dinner. He looked so sad but I was so mad at him. When we started driving again he told me that he loved us more than anything in this world. I was gonna say ‘sorry’ but……” Her voice trails off as huge sobs escaped her body.  
“Maddie…honey…..”Ali turns and pulls her into her chest. “This was not your fault.” Her own tears spill unto Maddie’s head. 

“I didn’t even say I was sorry.” Madison sobs against her chest.

“I want you to look at me.” Ali suddenly pushes her away, grabbing both of her shoulders. “The accident was caused by a truck driver who had been driving for 30 hours without sleep. 30 hours! It was him that did something bad! HE is what caused the accident. Not you! Don’t ever think this was your fault!”

Madison blinks back tears in surprise.

“But bad things kept happening.” Madison adds. “I think they keep happening because I was so terrible.” 

“Sweetheart!” Ali says more gently, pulling Madison back into her. “Sometimes bad things happen to us that we can’t control. You, me, your mom, dad….none of us could control what that truck driver did.”

Madison sobs harder. Ali holds her so tightly that her arms start to hurt. Finally, when Madison’s sobs subside, Ali says into her hair. “I can’t change what happened, Maddie. But I am going to be here whenever you need me. Whenever you miss dad or your mom, I will be here to listen…and to hold you…and to take care of you. Don’t ever think that you are a burden to me. You are my sister. My only sister. And I love you so much.”

“But……” Madison’s voice is muffled against Ali’s chest. “Everyone has had to change everything because of me. Ashlyn…Kyle…you….”

“We have all made because we love you.” Ali rocks her gently against her. “Kyle, Ashlyn, me, we did these things not because we were forced to but because we love you. We want to take care of you. Do you understand?”

Madison sniffs slightly. “But I heard what that Whitney girl said…”

“Whitney can be a jerk sometimes.” Ali laughs despite her tears, this, in turn, makes Madison giggle too.

“My friend Taylor’s older sister calls her a bitch. Is Whitney a bitch?” Madison pulls way from Ali slightly.

This makes Ali laugh out loud. “No. And that’s not a very nice word. Let’s just leave it at ‘jerk sometimes.”

Madison nods solemnly.

“Do you feel better now, sweetheart?” Ali gently strokes Madison’s hair.

“Yes.” And for the first time in months, Madison was finally telling the truth. 

“Honey, you have to come to us when you start feeling things like this. Okay?” Ali says gently, releasing her and taking her hands. “Promise me that this won’t happen again. That you won’t spend months holding everything in.”

“I promise.” Madison smiles slightly.

“Good. Come on.” Ali extends her hand as she carefully hops of the rock. Madison accepts it and Ali guides her down. “So, how good are you at beach volleyball?”

“Never tried.” Madison suddenly stops in mid-step. “Um. Ali. I need call Mimi and Pops.”

“Sure.” 

“Can I meet you back at the blanket in a few minutes.”

Ali is not sure if she wants to let her out of her sight but instinct tells her that she should. 

“Okay. But don’t be too long, ‘kay?”

“Okay.”

Madison watches Ali walk away then picks up the phone. For the first time in many months, she didn’t have a knot in her stomach.


	18. Chapter 18

Ashlyn wakes Madison up just before the sun is due to come up.

“What’s wrong?” Madison immediately sits up, rubbing her eyes.

“Nothing is wrong, babe.” Ashlyn assures her, reaching out to gently brush her hair out of her face. “I want to take a walk on the beach with you.”

“Now?” Madison looks over to where Ali is sleeping soundly in their bed. “But it’s still nighttime.”

“The sun will be up soon. C’mon…..” Ashlyn tugs at her hand.

“Okay….okay.” Madison reluctantly gets up and slips into a pair of flip flops that are lying next to the couch. 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
The pair quietly walk along the edge of the water for several minutes until Ashlyn suddenly drops down on one knee.

“Ash?!” Madison looks down at her in concern. “Are you okay?”

Ashlyn wordlessly pulls out a small box and flips it open.

“When I first met you, I thought you were a gigantic pain in the ass….” Ashlyn says with a twinkle in her eye. “But now I love you like I would my own daughter….”

Madison grins down at her.

“Today I marry your sister but I am also marrying you…..”Ashlyn’s expression grows more serious. “So Madison Krieger…will you marry me?”

Madison drops down into the sand. “Don’t we need a pre-nup?” She then grins at her own joke.

Ashlyn bursts out laughing. “How do you even know what a pre-nup is?”  
Madison giggles as she reaches out to touch Ashlyn’s unruly hair. “We probably won’t have time for a pre-nup so I will just take the rock.” 

Ashlyn, still laughing, pulls her into a hug. “I love you. I hope you know that I am always going to be here for you. “

“Yeah…yeah…just put a ring on it….”Madison whispers into her hair, hugging her back.   
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
“Hey! Where have you two been?” Ali, who had woken up to no Madison or Ashlyn, is standing there with both hands on her hips-not a good sign.

“She put a ring on it!” Madison flashes a sterling ring with a small heart encrusted with diamonds. 

Ali looks at Ashlyn in confusion. “Huh?”

“I properly asked you to marry me with a ring and one knee…”Ashlyn grins. “I had to do the same for Madison.”

Ali, eyes watery, crosses the room and pulls both of them into a hug. “Let’s go get married.” She quietly whispers to both them.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
In true Florida fashion, a thunderstorm rumbles the wedding tent shortly after the ceremony. Although it’s thundering, lightening all around them, everyone affiliated with the wedding is having too much fun to notice. 

“I can’t believe we are finally married.” Ashlyn whispers in Ali’s ear during their slow dance.

“Me either.” Ali smiles. “And thank you for what you did with Madison this morning. It was so sweet to buy her a ring too.”

Ashlyn glances over to where Madison is chatting with Rylie Rampone. “She’s a really good kid.” 

“We got off to a rough start but I think she’s going to be okay. I think we are all going to be okay….” Ali leans over and kisses Ashlyn softly on the lips.

“Um……I think I am going to need more of that…..” Ashlyn grins.


End file.
